


Danke, dass du lebst

by Psychoqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoqueen/pseuds/Psychoqueen
Summary: Durch eine leichtsinnige Aktion sitzen Hanji und Levi im Titanengebiet fest. Mit begrenzten Ressourcen und eingeschränkter Mobilität müssen sie durchhalten, bis der Aufklärungstrupp ihnen zur Rettung eilt. Sofern sie nicht bereits für tot erklärt wurden.#LevixHanji, #LeviHan, #Levihan in german





	1. Überraschender Fund

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo an alle, die sich hier her verirrt haben. Ich bin ein großer Levihan Fan uns musste leider vor längerer Zeit feststellen, dass es im deutschsprachigen Raum, kaum Fanfiktion zu diesem Pairing gibt. Meine Mission ist es, dies zu ändern. Davon ausgehend, dass die deutschen Levihan Fans, genauso wie ich, auf englische Levihan Geschichten zurückgreifen, poste ich meine Geschichte nun auch hier. In der Hoffnung, mehr Leute damit zu erreichen und vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen dazu bewegen zu können, eine Geschichte zu dem Paar auf deutsch zu posten. 
> 
> Hello to all who have made it here. I am a big Levihan fan unfortunately I had to realize some time ago that there is hardly any fanfiction about this pairing in the german speaking area. My mission is to change that. Assuming that the German Levihan fans, like me, use English Levihan stories, I post my story now here as well. In the hope of reaching more people with it and maybe one or the other to persuade to post a story to the couple in German.
> 
> LG  
> Psychoqueen

„RÜCKZUG!“ Erwins Befehl hallte durch die verwüstete Stadt. Das Trampeln der Hufe ihrer Pferde wurde lauter. Ihre Mission war gescheitert. Sie konnten kein weiteres Material her karren, da zu viele Titanen hier in diesem Gebiet ihr Unwesen trieben. Bevor sie diese nicht beseitigen, würde ihr geplanter Stützpunkt nur immer wieder zerstört werden. Leider waren die Verluste bereits zu groß, als dass es Sinn machen würde, jetzt weiter zu kämpfen. Erneut erklang der Rückzugsbefehl und Levis Einheit sprang auf ihre Pferde zurück, als weit hinter ihnen nach einem großen Knall Rauch aufstieg.

„Dort hinten ist ein Haus eingestürzt, Captain!“, berichtete Petra, welche einen Moment länger in der Luft war und den Einsturz deswegen gesehen hatte.

„Vermutlich ist ein Titan auf das Haus gefallen.“, mutmaßte Eld.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den Hauptgefreiten. Als aus dieser Richtung eine schwarze Leuchtrakete in die Luft schoss wurde es noch verstärkt. Er hatte es bereits geahnt, dass dort noch jemand sein musste. Grundlos verwüsteten Titanen keine Häuser.

„Rotes Rauchsignal von vorn gesichtet, Captain.“, meldete Auruo.

Levi zischte. Das ihnen der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten werden würde, hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Plötzlich krachte es hinter ihnen wieder.

„Schließt zu den anderen auf und helft ihnen den Rückweg zu sichern.“ Sein Pferd bremste ab und wechselte die Richtung. „Ich geh nachsehen, was da hinten los ist und komme dann nach.“

„Jawohl Sir!“

Im Galopp näherte er sich der Stelle der Verwüstung. Vor den Trümmern hockte ein Titan. Als Levi merkte, dass dessen Arme etwas greifen wollte, sprang er von seinem Pferd, schoss einen Anker in den Titan und sauste auf ihn zu. Zielsicher schnitt er das Fleisch aus dessen Nacken. Er machte dies mit einer Leichtigkeit, als würde er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen. Der Titan fiel vornüber und der Schwarzhaarige sprang von ihm herunter. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem qualmenden Geschöpf, wollte er doch wissen, was dessen Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Er schob den Titanenkopf zur Seite und blickte auf die Person, welche darunter lag. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Hanji!“ Schnell kniete er sich neben sie und rüttelte an ihr. „Hey wach auf!“ Sie blutete am Hinterkopf, an der Hüfte und den Händen. Da sich nicht reagierte, tastete er nach ihrem Puls. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. War sie etwa tot? Erst, als er erleichtert ausatmete, bemerkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, doch er hatte ihren Puls gefühlt. Er setzte sich kurz neben sie, wie um sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen. Levi hatte mit jedem gerechnet, doch dass er ausgerechnet Hanji verletzt hier auffinden würde, kam unerwartet. Sie blinzelte. „Wo…“ Ein schmerzendes Husten folgte. „Wo ist der Abnorme?“

„Du liegst unter ihm.“, entgegnete Levi ernst.

„Nein, da war noch einer.“

Es war, als hätte sie einen bösen Fluch ausgesprochen. Den Fluch einer Hexe. Denn Sekundenbruchteile später schnellte plötzlich ein blonder Titan auf allen vieren auf sie zu. Ganz knapp nur schaffte Levi es zusammen mit Hanji zur Seite zu robben. Den Moment, den der Titan zum Wenden benötigte, nutzte der Hauptgefreite, um mit Hanji aufs Dach zu flüchten. Er setzte sie schnell ab und stürzte hinunter zu dem Abnormen, um ihm nach ein paar riskanten Flugmanövern, dass Fleisch aus dem Nacken zu schneiden. Nachdem er das Ungetüm beseitigt hatte, landete er wieder neben seiner Kameradin auf dem Dach. „Hanji wir müssen jetzt schnell zu den anderen, sonst…“ Er verstummte. „Hanji? Hey Hanji!“ Die Abteilungsführerin war wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Levi stieß böse Flüche aus. Gerade, als er sie Huckepack nehmen wollte, bemerkte er die Rauchgranaten in weiter Ferne. In sehr weite Ferne. „Fuck!“ Er pfiff nach seinem Pferd. Einmal, zweimal, doch es kam nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist es vor Furcht geflüchtet. Er tapste zum Schornstein und lehnte sich gegen diesen. Die grünen Rauchgranaten zeigten Richtung Heimat. Richtung Stadt waren noch einige rote zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie der Lage nicht Herr werden und sind deswegen geflohen. Er dachte an den Rückweg. Viel freies Land, wenige Wälder oder Häuser. Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um zu Fuß zu reisen. Verzweifelt rutschte er am Schornstein hinunter und musterte seine verletzte Kameradin. Wenn sein Pferd wieder kommen würde, könnten sie sich zu zweit durchprügeln. Er war stark genug. Es war also möglich. Aber ohne Pferd? Es war doch so schon ein Tagesmarsch gewesen. Levi schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Was sollte er jetzt machen?


	2. Vorn ist das Licht

Das Knistern des Feuers, war das erste, was sie wahrnahm, als sie aufwachte. Das Feuer und die Schmerzen. Leiste stöhnte sie. Hatte sie sich jemals zuvor so elend gefühlt? Die Braunhaarige wusste es nicht mehr, aber selbst während der Periode fühlte sie sich wohler als jetzt. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie sich durchs Haar. Ob ihre Wunden wohl verheilt wären, wenn sie weiter geschlafen und erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ihre Augen geöffnet hätte? Eine schöne Vorstellung, doch wo war sie überhaupt? Hatte sie nicht an einer Expedition teilgenommen? Ihre Lider öffneten sich einen Spalt, doch ihre Sicht war verschwommen. „Wo ist meine Brille?“ Die Braunhaarige wollte sich aufsetzen, als sie plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. Hanji schrie laut auf. Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrem linken Bein. „Scheiße!“

„Beweg dich nicht. Du bist verletzt.“

Eine vertraute Stimme. „Was du nicht sagst. Gib mir meine Brille!“

„Ts…“Behutsam setzte er ihr die Brille, die sie auf ihren Missionen immer trug, auf. Die Abteilungsführerin drehte ihren Kopf. Sie betrachtete müde den Mann neben sich. Er hatte ein Bein von sich gestreckt und das andere angewinkelt. In seiner Hand hielt er eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie. Wie sie vermutet hatte, brannte ein Feuer neben ihnen. Allerdings kein Lagerfeuer. Das Feuer flackerte heiter im Kamin. Wo zum Teufel waren sie? Zuhause?

„Woher hast du den Tee?“

Levi legte den Kopf schief. „Gefunden.“ Es wunderte ihn, dass sie gerade diese Frage als erstes stellte. Lag vermutlich daran, dass sie sich den Kopf eingehauen hatte.

„Wir leben noch?“

„Scheint so.“

Sie nickte schwach. „Und die anderen?“

„Sind zurück zur Mauer geritten.“ Er nippte an seiner Tasse, hoffte dass sie es alle lebend zurück geschafft hatten.

Hanji zog plötzlich scharf die Luft ein. „Mist das hab ich wohl vergeigt.“ Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, ob wegen des Schmerzes oder der Wut auf sich selbst wusste sie nicht. Eigentlich war für ihr Team alles gut gelaufen. Sie hatten keine Verluste zu verzeichnen, als Erwin den Rückzug anordnete, doch dann hatte sie dieses Licht in der Ferne gesehen und sich von den anderen abgeseilt. Hanji wollte unbedingt wissen, was es war. Sie galoppierte durch die engen Straßen, bis sie plötzlich ein Titan, welcher in eine Häuserreihe krachte vom Pferd riss. Zu Tode erschrocken flüchtete der Gaul. Sie rieb sich ihren Schmerzenden Hintern, als ein anderer Titan seinen Kopf über ihr senkte und zuschnappen wollte. Doch in letzter Sekunde konnte sie ausweichen und sich mit ihrem 3D Manöver Gear in die Luft katapultieren. Flink schnitt sie seinen Schwachpunkt heraus und landete elegant neben ihm auf dem Boden.

„So ein Ärger. Jetzt hab ich auch noch mein Pferd verloren.“ Kurz schweifte ihr Blick durch die Umgebung. Der andere Titan war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wie um sich selbst Mut zu machen nickte sie und sprintete wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie das Licht vernommen hatte. Doch kaum, dass sie um die Ecke gebogen war, sprang ihr wieder ein Titan entgegen und sie wurde gegen die Mauer eines Hauses geschleudert. Hanji war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Bei jedem Blinzeln näherte sich ein Titan der 10 Meter Klasse. Sie fischte eine Signalrakete aus ihrer Jacke und feuerte sie ab. Danach wurde es schwarz um sie herum.

Hanji ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wäre sie nicht so unvorsichtig und neugierig gewesen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. „Tut mir leid.“, murmelte sie leise. „Das war mehr als dumm von mir gewesen.“

„Was ist mit deinem Bein.“, fragte der Kleinere.

„Weiß nicht bestimmt gebrochen oder vielleicht auch nur angebrochen.“

Er nickte. „Dann müssen wir es schienen.“ Er stellte den Tee neben sich ab und richtete sich auf. „Lauf nicht weg. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Die Angesprochene schnaufte nur leise. „Wie könnte ich?“

Sie hob ihre Hände in die Luft und betrachtete sie andächtig. Levi hatte ihre Wunden alle ordentlich verbunden. Auch die am Kopf. Wem hatte sie nur das Glück zu verdanken, dass in den Häusern noch Verbandszeug zu finden war? Ob sie sonst wohl verblutet wäre? Nein, so etwas hätte Levi nicht zugelassen. Sie waren doch Kameraden. Er beschwerte sich nicht mal, dass sie wegen ihr in dieser misslichen Lage steckten. Das Brummen in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker. Unter diesen Bedingungen fiel es ihr gerade schwer, einen Plan auszuhecken. Hoffentlich hatte Levi eine Idee, wie sie es lebend nach Hause schaffen können. Nach einer Weile kehrte eben dieser wieder. Er hatte zwei Stöcke und noch etwas Verband mitgebracht. Behutsam fixierte er die Schienen an Hanjis linkem Bein.

„Nicht perfekt, aber fürs erste sollte es ausreichen.“

„Danke.“ Sie lehnte sich neben Levi gegen die Wand. „Was machen wir jetzt?“

Der Angesprochene atmete hörbar die Luft aus. „Wir nutzen die Nächte, um uns der Mauer zu nähern. Tagsüber verstecken wir uns.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, musterte sie von der Seite. „Heute Nacht setzen wir aus. Du bist noch zu schwach.“

Die Braunhaarige nickte stumm. „Ob die anderen nach uns suchen?“

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Kleinere die Frau neben sich. Auch der stärkste Soldat konnte mal gefressen werden, aber ob Erwin wirklich glaubte, dass zwei seiner besten Soldaten draufgegangen sind? Wo sie doch beide ihren Teams den Befehl, zur Gruppe aufzuschließen, gegeben hatten?

„Bestimmt. Auf Erwins Intuition ist Verlass.“

„Das stimmt.“ Als wäre durch dieses Gespräch jegliche Sorge von ihr gewichen, wurden ihre Lider schwerer, bis sie schließlich wieder in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde. Ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite und ruhte nun an Levis Schulter. Leise trank er seinen Tee aus, ehe auch er in einen kurzen Schlaf driftete.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden auf dem Dach. Es war verdächtig ruhig um sie herum. Trotzdem wollten sie nicht in dem Haus bleiben, da sie dort leichter von Titanen ergriffen werden konnten. Dem Schwarzhaarigen entging es nicht, dass Hanji wie gebannt zu dem Licht, welches sie beide überhaupt erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte, starrte. Er wusste ganz genau, was in ihr vorging. Hanji wirkte gerade wie ein Buch in dem stand: „Ich will dorthin. Ich will wissen was das ist. Komm lass uns nachsehen.“

Es widerstrebte ihm das Thema anzusprechen. Schließlich war es viel zu gefährlich. Doch was, wenn dort etwas Wichtiges verborgen lag? Konnte es sich die Menschheit leisten, einem Hinweis nicht nachzugehen? „Denk nicht mal daran Brillenschlange.“

Die Angesprochene stützte ihren Kopf auf den Händen ab. „Beim nächsten Mal muss ich Erwin unbedingt fragen, ob wir einen Titanen fangen dürfen.“

„Was?“ Verwundert hob Levi eine Augenbraue. Wovon redete diese Frau eigentlich?

„Wenn wir einen fangen, könnten wir sie leichter erforschen. Vielleicht haben sie noch weitere Schwachstellen.“ Auf den Schwarzhaarigen wirkte sie gerade viel zu fröhlich. Außerdem verstand er nicht, wieso sie auf einmal davon redete.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf den Scheiß?“

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich nicht daran denken soll, also hab ich an etwas anderes gedacht.“ Überlegen grinste sie ihn an. Er schnaufte daraufhin nur. „Hast du noch mehr solcher Ideen?“

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Was hältst du von einer Maschine, die noch schneller ist als ein Pferd oder einer Technologie die es uns ermöglicht, über weit entfernte Orte in Echtzeit miteinander zu kommunizieren?“

Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen und das passierte sehr selten. „Du bist doch krank.“

„Wenigstens habe ich keinen Reine-Mach-Tick.“

„Ts…“ Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ seine Schulter dabei nach vorn hängen.

„Dieses Licht könnte der Anfang von allem Fortschritt sein.“ Hanji schob ihre Brille nach oben. „Stell dir das bloß mal vor, eine Waffe, mit der wir die Titanen besiegen ohne Soldaten dafür zu opfern.“ Ihre Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung und Levi verlor sich einen Augenblick lang in ihnen. Ohne Brille wirkte sie so zierlich, so viel weiblicher. Als wäre sie keine Abnorme. Seine Hände verkrampften. Wie konnte es eine einzelne Frau mit ihren verrückten Träumen nur schaffen, ihn so sehr mitzureißen?

„Schön wir gehen jetzt nachsehen.“ Levi erhob sich, zog die jubelnde Furie dabei mit nach oben. „Wir fliegen hin, sehen nach und verschwinden danach sofort wieder. Ist das klar?!“

„Ja, ja.“ Sie winkte ab und schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihre Haken abgeschossen, um vorauszueilen. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf ehe er ihr folgte.

 

Eher schlecht, als recht landete Hanji auf einem der Dächer unweit von der Lichtquelle entfernt. Auf dem Bauch liegend spähte sie nach unten. Blickte direkt in das glubschäugige Gesicht eines 5 Meter großen Monsters. „Oh Kacke.“ Der Kamerad, der bis eben auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, stand auf und ragte jetzt über das Dach hinaus. Es wirkte einen Moment so, als ob er sie mustern würde, doch dann schlug er mit seiner Hand auf das Dach ein. Dank ihrer guten Reflexe, hatte die Braunhaarige sich im letzten Moment abgerollt. Auf ihrem Weg Richtung Boden ortete sie noch drei weitere Titanen, die in ihre Richtung marschierten. Kurz vor einem Aufprall, schwang sie sich mittels 3D Manöver auf einen kleinen Titanen in der Nähe. Bevor er nach ihr greifen konnte, tötete sie ihn und nutzte seinen Körper als Sprungbrett, um das nächste Haus zu erreichen.

Sie sprang ab, als der Titan am Umkippen war und ergriff eine Regenrinne. Erstaunt darüber, dass diese wirklich ihr Gewicht aushielt, zog sie sich daran hoch. Ihr rechtes Bein war zum Glück noch intakt, sonst hätte sie sich nicht hier hoch quälen können. Nichtsdestotrotz durchzog sie ein stechender Schmerz, als sie auf dem Dach zum Sitzen kam. Merke, Springen mit angebrochenem Bein ist unangenehm. Ein normaler Mensch könnte das wahrscheinlich gar nicht, doch sie war nicht normal. Sie war Teil des Aufklärungstrupps und sie wollte verdammt noch mal zu diesem Licht. Und wo zur Hölle blieb Levi eigentlich? Er war doch direkt hinter ihr gewesen.

„Oh!“ In der Ferne sah sie zwei Titanen umstürzen. Damit war die Sachlage klar. Blieb nur noch der große Kollege vor ihr. Hanji visierte seine Stirn an und flog direkt auf ihn zu. Kurz vor seinem Gesicht stieß sie eine größere Menge Gas aus, wodurch sie kopfüber über ihn hinweg schwebte. Als der Titan seinen Kopf drehen wollte, befand sich die Braunhaarige wieder in einer aufrechten Position, wirbelte herum und zerschnitt seinen Nacken in kleine Fetzen. Sie löste die Anker und schoss sie in das Haus, aus dem sie das Licht vernahm. Siegessicher steuerte sie darauf zu. Ihr Grinsen erstarb mit einem Mal. Hanji blickte in das weit geöffnete Maul eines Titanen, der nach oben gesprungen war. Sie schluckte hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> hier bin ich wieder. Ich bedanke mich hiermit herzlich zu dem netten Kommentar und den Kudos, die ich zum ersten Kapitel erhalten habe. Das rettet mir gerade den Tag.  
> "Danke, dass du lebst" ist übrigens meine erste Fanfiktion nach vier Jahren Schreibpause. Ich hoffe, man merkt das nicht zu sehr.   
> Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr beim nächsten Kapitel wieder mit dabei seid.
> 
> LG  
> Psychoqueen


	3. Unter diesen Umständen

Abschätzig musterte Levi die Umgebung. Die zwei Titanen waren kein Problem für ihn gewesen. Nur leider hatte er Hanji komplett aus den Augen verloren. Ob sie wohl gefressen wurde? Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Diese Frau ließ sich nicht mal von einem gebrochenen Bein beeinträchtigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Quelle des Lichts schon erreicht. Allerdings stand dort noch ein ziemlich großer Titan in der Gegend herum. Da er über die Häuser ragte, war er wohl etwa 10 Meter hoch. Wie vermehrten sich diese Mistviecher nur? Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Vermutlich laichten sie so wie Fische. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Welch absurde Vorstellung. Konnte man sich überhaupt ohne Geschlechtsorgane fortpflanzen? Na egal. Er musste Hanji, die wahrscheinlich schon am Zielort war, finden. So schnell er konnte düste er mit seinem 3D Manöver die Stadt entlang. Sein Blick schweifte dabei aufmerksam durch die Straßen. Schließlich wollte er keinem Überraschungsangriff zum Opfer fallen. Levi landete auf einem Fensterbrett. Von hier kam das Licht. Doch wo war seine Kameradin? Mit dem Fuß schlug er die Scheibe ein, damit er den Riegel des Fensters betätigen konnte. Gerade, als er eintreten wollte, hörte er den Aufprall eines Titanen und keine 10 Sekunden später schlugen knapp unter ihm die Haken von Hanjis Ausrüstung in die Wand. Er richtete sich wieder auf, um ihr bei der Landung helfen zu können, als aus dem nichts ein Titan um die Ecke geschossen kam und in die Luft sprang. Levis Herz setzte eine Sekunde aus. Im selben Moment lösten sich die Anker aus der Wand.

„Verdammt Hanji!“ Levi schmiss die alten Klingen weg und lud neue, preschte nach vorne auf den Titanen zu und säbelte ihm den Kopf ab.

„Mist!“ Er drückte sich von einer Mauer ab und wetzte wieder nach vorne, bevor der Titan sich regenerieren konnte, und schnitt nun endlich seine Schwachstelle heraus. Perplex hatte ihn die Braunhaarige einfach nur angestarrt. Doch im letzten Moment konnte sie sich fangen und wieder ihr Ziel ansteuern. Ungeschickt landete sie in dem Haus, dessen Fenster der Schwarzhaarige zum Glück schon geöffnet hatte. So entging sie etlichen Schnittverletzungen. Hanji rappelte sich auf, denn sie hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

 

Wenig später lugte Levi durch das Fenster. Leise trat er hinein. Die Größere hockte wie ein nasser Sack am Boden. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was ist los?“ Die Angesprochene starrte unentwegt in einen Spiegel. „Hast du einen Pickel gekriegt?“ Der Hauptgefreite hockte sich neben sie. Ihr leises Schluchzen war ihm nicht entgangen. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Ihre Brille ruhte oberhalb ihrer Stirn. „Das Licht…“ Ein lauteres Schniefen ertönte. „Es war eine Reflexion der Sonne in dem Spiegel.“ Levi erstarrte. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um Hanjis Schulter. „Das Ganze war also ein völliger Reinfall? Verdammt!“ Zornig schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Boden, sodass das Holz knackte.

„Es tut mir Leid Levi.“ Ihre Unterlippe bebte. Warum war sie auf einmal so emotional? Exzentrisch, ja das war sie schon immer, aber eine kleine Heulsuse? Sie wagte es nicht in Levis zorniges Gesicht zu sehen. „Es war einfach nur eine schieß Spiegelung.“, wiederholte er ihre Worte.

„Ja.“

„Wieso zum Teufel bist du überhaupt ohne Pferd weiter gestapft?“ Schwungvoll erhob er sich und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Du weißt doch genau, dass wir ohne Pferd im Titanengebiet verloren sind!“ Der Kleinere raufte sich das Haar. „Sowas Dummes hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut! Wie eine Blage die nicht auf ihre Eltern hören will.“

„Verdammt ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Wo ist überhaupt dein Pferd du Experte?!“ Hanji sah auf ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr so wütend gewesen. Eigentlich sollte die Wut ihrer selbst gelten, doch Levis Zorn erforderte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es ist ausgerissen, als ich dir zur Hilfe geeilt bin du Titanliebender Idiot!“

Die Braunhaarige hielt inne. „Ach so war das…“ Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für unsere Lage. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht blind vor Dummheit gewesen…“ Hanji seufzte schwer. „Ich muss vorsichtiger werden.“

Der Hauptgefreite schluckte. „Hast du einen Plan Hanji?“ Seine Wut klang langsam ab. Leider schüttelte seine Kameradin mit dem Kopf. „Dann verfahren wir so, wie von mir vorgeschlagen. Sobald es dunkel wird, gehen wir los.“ Langsam setzte er sich hin, lehnte nun mit seinem Rücken gegen den der Braunhaarigen. „Hanji…“

„Hm?“ Ihr Körper bebte noch leicht.

„Riskier dein Leben nicht so leichtfertig.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wir brauchen auch in Zukunft jemanden, der sich in komplizierte Sachverhalte hineindenken kann.“ Er zog seine Beine näher an den Körper heran und umklammerte sie mit seinen Armen. „Unsere Kameraden sollen auch nicht sinnlos sterben.“

Hanji glaubte zu begreifen, was er ihr sagen wollte. Levi war nicht wütend, weil er mit ihr hier feststeckte. Sondern er machte sich einfach nur Sorgen. Um Sie, um die anderen, weniger um sich selbst. Letztendlich hatte die Abteilungsführerin die Entscheidung getroffen gehabt den Ursprung des Lichts zu erforschen, koste es, was es wolle. Und er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sie zu retten. Sie mussten nun beide mit den Konsequenzen leben. So war es doch schon immer. Außerdem bereute Levi es nicht ihr zur Hilfe geeilt zu sein. Es wäre ein großer Verlust für die Menschheit, wenn ein so lebensfroher Mensch wie Hanji stirbt. Und das wollte er nicht. Sie würden schon einen Weg finden, um nach Hause zu kommen. Es gab immer einen.

 

Da die beiden Soldaten sich an ihren ursprünglichen Plan hielten, marschierten sie wenig später die engen Straßen der Stadt entlang. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und mit jedem Schritt den Levi tat, schmerzte Hanjis Bein ein wenig mehr, auch wenn es nur leicht bewegt wurde. Sie beschwerte sich nicht darüber. Es wäre wahrscheinlich schmerzhafter, wenn sie selber laufen würde. Außerdem würde es viel zu lange dauern, da sie humpeln müsste. Wenn die Braunhaarige sich am Vormittag nicht so verausgabt hätte, würde ihr die nächtliche Wanderung vielleicht weniger ausmachen. Ihre Arme umklammerten Levis Hals, damit sie nicht von seinem Rücken herunter rutschte. Sie wurde von ihm schon seit Stunden Huckepack getragen, ohne dass er das Tempo auch nur verlangsamte. Wie stark war dieser Kerl eigentlich? Levi, der es locker mit sieben Titanen gleichzeitig aufnehmen konnte. Hanji kicherte plötzlich. Sieben auf einem Streich, dass erinnerte sie an ein Märchen aus ihrer Kindheit.

„Was ist so lustig Vierauge?“

Überrascht schaute sie auf. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie, in Gedanken versunken, einfach nur auf den Boden vor ihnen gestarrt, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihrem Kameraden zu wechseln. Wenn sie nicht hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht hätte, in welcher Situation sie sich befinden, hätte sie seine Anwesenheit wohl komplett ausgeblendet.

„Ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert. An etwas lang Zurückliegendes.“

„Achso. Du hattest bestimmt eine schöne Zeit früher.“ Etwas Melancholisches hallte in seiner Stimme mit.

„Es war nicht schlecht.“ Ihre Lider bedeckten zur Hälfte ihre Augen. „Mir ging es sicher besser als dir.“

„Hm.“ Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Warum bist du zum Aufklärungstrupp gegangen?“

Belustigt atmete sie die Luft aus. „Aus demselben Grund wie andere auch, wegen meines Hasses auf Titanen.“

Levis Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Auf ihn hatte Hanji nie wie eine hasserfüllte Person gewirkt. Eher wie ein Freak, der voll auf Titanen abfährt.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?“ Ihr war seine Stimmungsänderung nicht entgangen.

„Doch….es verwundert mich nur.“

„Ein Titan hatte einen meiner Kameraden gefressen.“, erklärte sie. „Da hab ich ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen und vor Wut weggetreten.“ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, weil Levi sie wieder ein Stück weit nach oben schubste, da sie hinunter gerutscht war, während ihres Gespräches. „Ich dachte mir damals: Hey wie kann das sein, dass der Kopf bei der Größe so leicht ist?“ Ihr Forschergeist aus Kindertagen wurde damit wieder geweckt. Hätte es dieses Ereignis nicht gegeben, wäre sie wohl weiter wütend auf die Titanen losgestürmt. Dann wäre sie bestimmt keine Abteilungsführerin geworden. Immerhin hatte sie das zum Großteil ihrem Wissensdurst zu verdanken. Der Wissensdurst, der selbst Erwin beeindruckte.

Erschreckend, wie lange sie bereits beim Militär angestellt war. Hatte sie das achtzehnte Lebensjahr doch kaum beendet gehabt, als sie ihre Heimat verließ, um für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen. Levi lauschte ihren Erzählungen eine Weile. Er hatte sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun. Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden den Menschen, der einem im Nacken saß, besser kennen zu lernen.

„Hey Hanji….“

Sie stockte mitten in ihrer Rede über Gott und die Welt. Und schielte fragend zu ihm.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgerastet bin.“

Sie schmunzelte. „Schon vergessen.“ Auf einmal schaute sie sich besorgt um. Wie viele Stunden waren sie bereits gelaufen? „Es dämmert bald Levi. Wie viele Titanen hast du unterwegs gesehen?“

„Zu viele. Wir machen bei dem nächsten Haus Rast.“ Nach seinen Worten öffnete er die Tür eines leerstehenden Hauses. Er trug seine Kameradin die Treppen hoch, da er es im oberen Stockwerk für sicherer hielt. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf dem Boden ab. „Ich sehe mal nach, ob es hier Feuerholz gibt.“ Damit verschwand er vorerst. Die Braunhaarige richtete sich währenddessen auf und hüpfte zu dem Bett, das am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Als sie die Decke zur Seite strich, flogen ihr Insekten entgegen. Angewidert verzog sie den Mund. Bevor sie sich in dieses mottenzerfressende Bett mummelte, schlief sie doch lieber auf dem Boden. Als der kleinere wiederkam, hatte sie es sich bereits wieder „bequem“ gemacht.

„Außer einer Flasche Wein habe ich nichts Brauchbares gefunden.“

„Na wenigstens ein Freudenbringer.“, kommentierte sie trocken. Er öffnete den Korken und reichte ihr die Flasche. Gierig kippte sie das Zeug hinter. „Ein guter Jahrgang.“ Hanji hielt ihm die Flasche entgegen und er nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Kennst du dich damit aus?“

„Nicht im Geringsten.“

„Ha!“ Er lachte nicht oft, doch ihre Worte erheiterten ihn. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er Wein auf fast leerem Magen trank. Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte dieser und er holte eine Feldration aus seiner Jackentasche. Er brach sie in der Mitte durch und reichte der Frau, neben die er sich soeben gesetzt hatte, die Hälfte. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu und biss von dem trockenen Klumpen ab. Das Essen war weder besonders schmackhaft noch sonderlich gesund, aber es war so zusammengesetzt, dass es ihre Mägen für einige Stunden besänftigen konnte.

„Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut gespeist.“, schmatzte sie, bevor sie ihr Mahl wieder mit Wein hinunter spülte. Levi tat es ihr gleich, wirkte dabei aber weniger begeistert.

„Wenn wir Kartoffeln finden würden…“, fantasierte die Braunhaarige weiter. „…oh das wäre so lecker. Salzkartoffeln, Stampfkartoffel, Kartoffelbrei, Kartoffeln mit Quark, Kartoffelpuffer.“ Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Bloß blöd, dass wir nicht einmal Salz haben. Deine Kartoffeln würden aufs Verrecken nicht schmecken.“

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Da hast du wohl Recht.“

Levis Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. „Ist dir kalt?“ Er blickte in ihr überraschtes Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte die Braunhaarige sich unbewusst über die Arme gerieben. Hatte das Gerede über Essen sie so sehr abgelenkt. Nein, dass glaubte er nicht. Bisher hatte er Hanji als sehr intelligente Persönlichkeit kennengelernt, die nicht so oft neben sich stand. Vermutlich redete sie nur so viel, um den Ernst der Lage zu überspielen. Wie um ihnen beiden Mut zu machen.

„Wein wärmt doch eigentlich von innen.“, entgegnete sie ihm ertappt.

„Aber nur augenscheinlich.“ Er ballte seine Hände zusammen, merkte, dass sie auch sehr kalt waren. „Wir müssen uns wärmen, sonst erfrieren wir. Was ist mit der Decke?“

„Urks! Von Motten zerfressen.“ Erneut schüttelte sich die Braunhaarige. Auch Levi schien angewidert zu sein.

„Und Feuer haben wir auch keins.“ Er nickte plötzlich wissend. „Dann bleibt uns nur Körperwärme.“

„Häh?!“ Mit erröteten Wangen starrte sie ihn an. „Du hast wohl zu viel Wein gesoffen.“

Levi schnaubte abfällig. „Nein, schön wär´s, aber du hast die halbe Flasche allein getrunken.“ Verärgert beugte er sich in ihre Richtung. „Mir ist kalt und ich möchte nicht erfrieren, also komm her!“ Trotz ihrer Widerworte fuhr er mit einem Arm unter ihre Beine und mit dem anderen oberhalb ihrer Hüfte und platzierte sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck zwischen seine Beine. Noch ehe Hanji sich wehren konnte, hatte er beide Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und ihren Körper an seinen gedrückt. „Besondere Situationen erfordern eben besondere Maßnahmen.“

Noch immer völlig perplex, schloss die Größere langsam ihren Mund wieder.

„Normalerweise baggern mich die Männer weniger offensiv an.“, murmelte die Abteilungsführerin, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dich überhaupt Männer anbaggern, bei deinem Gestank.“

„Hey!“ Verärgert stieß sie ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite, schnüffelte danach jedoch kurz an sich. „Findest du das wirklich so schlimm?“

Frustriert verdrehte der Schwarzhaarige die Augen. „Niemand mag den Geruch von getrocknetem Schweiß.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er kleinlaut hinzu: „Frisch gewaschen würde mich dein Körpergeruch wahrscheinlich nicht stören.“

„Aha gut zu wissen.“ Immer noch beleidigt zog sie einen Schmollmund. „Wasch mich doch, wenn dich mein Duft so sehr stört.“ Eigentlich hatte sie den Spruch in ihrer Wut nur so daher gesagt, doch der Kleinere vergrub plötzlich seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Mach ich, sobald wir wieder im Hauptquartier sind.“ Er schielte zu ihr nach oben. „Und jetzt schlaf endlich! Die Sonne geht bald auf.“

 

Ein wohliger Schauer breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus. Es war ihr unverständlich, wie sie unter diesen Umständen schlafen sollte. Levi schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie, weil er ihre Gänsehaut falsch deutete. So schnell, wie ihr Herz wummerte, musste es ihm doch in dieser Position auch auffallen. Immer wieder streifte sein heißer ruhiger Atem ihre Haut. Ihre feuchten Handflächen ruhten auf seinen Armen. Erschöpft lehnte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und schloss ihre Augen. Dadurch, dass ihr Blut stärker zirkulierte, wurde ihr wenigstens wieder warm. Zumindest ihr Gesicht glühte vor Hitze. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an dem Wein, den sie getrunken hatte.

„Schläfst du schon?“, flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Nein.“

Hanji tastete nach seiner Hand, drückte Zeige- und Mittelfinger unterhalb seines Handgelenkes auf seine Haut. Ein spöttisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Hast wohl schon länger keine Frau mehr im Bett gehabt, was?“

Ein tiefes Brummen folgte. „Halt die Schnauze Hanji.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur für den Fall, dass es nicht so deutlich rübergekommen ist: Hanji hat seinen Puls überprüft und festgestellt, dass er schneller ist, als er normalerweise sein sollte.
> 
> LG  
> Psychoqueen


	4. Planänderung

Levi wand seinen Blick vom Fenster ab, als er Hanjis herzhaftes Gähnen vernahm. Er bemerkte den Schrecken in ihrem Gesicht, als sie feststellte, dass sie bereits helllichten Tag hatten.

„Oh verdammt, die Sonne scheint schon.“ Schwerfällig zog sie sich an der Wand hoch. Ihr Bein musste immer noch schmerzen, da sie beim Aufstehen das Gesicht verzog. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg. Von Norden kamen schon wieder zwei Titanen in ihre Richtung gelaufen. Wenn das so weiter geht, würde ihnen noch das Gas ausgehen, bevor sie überhaupt in die Nähe des Stadtrandes kommen würden. Allein in den drei Stunden, die Hanji länger als er geschlafen hatte, musste er schon zehn Titanen erlegen. Unglaublich, dass die Braunhaarige das nicht mitbekommen hatte. Hanji stützte sich auf seinem Rücken ab, nachdem sie zu ihm gehüpft war.

„Erstatte Bericht Soldat.“, befahl sie ihm.

„Fünf Titanen aus Norden, drei aus Süden. Vier kamen von Westen.“

Hanji biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du hättest mich wecken sollen.“

„Beim nächsten Mal.“ Ihr Kampfgeist war bewundernswert, aber konnte sie in diesem Zustand wirklich etwas ausrichten? Solange sie in der Luft blieb vielleicht, aber landen durfte sie nicht. Wobei sie bei ihrer gestrigen Aktion bereits bewiesen hatte, warum sie ein wichtiges Mitglied des Aufklärungstrupp war. Nur hatte sie ihre Kräfte gestern so stark beansprucht, dass ihre Schmerzen größer geworden sind, vermutete der Hauptgefreite. Mehr als einmal vernahm er in der letzten Nacht ein schmerzliches Wimmern von ihr. Durch den Alkohol hatte sie aber wenigstens etwas Schlaf gefunden. Betäubte dieser ihren Körper zumindest kurzzeitig.

„Wie ich befürchtet hatte, kommen die meisten Titanen aus der Richtung in die wir müssen.“ Nachdenklich legte die Abteilungsführerin ihre Hand ans Kinn. „Wenn wir weiter gehen, laufen wir ihnen direkt in die Arme.“ Levi zog seine Schwerter, machte sich bereit für den Kampf gegen die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Wenn sie hier blieben, kamen die Titanen zu ihnen. Sie könnten jeden einzeln töten, sie könnten allerdings auch von einer Horde eingekesselt werden. Gehen sie weiter, laufen sie unter Umständen direkt in sie hinein. Welche Option ist besser?

Er sprang aus dem Fenster und flog mithilfe seiner Ausrüstung auf ein nahegelegenes Dach. Die beiden Trantüten erwarteten ihn bereits. Woher sie wohl wussten, dass er hier ist? Er raste auf sie zu und erledigte sie mit tiefen Schnitten. Sie fielen zu Boden. Welch jämmerlicher Anblick. Trotzdem konnte ihnen die Menschheit kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Es war, als würden sie sich vermehren. Bloß wie? So viele offene Fragen. Ob Hanji wohl in der Lage wäre, die Rätsel dieser Welt zu lösen? Die Dachziegel knirschten, als er landete. Der Hauptgefreite schaute nach Norden. Zehn Meter Titanen sah er keine, aber ein Fernglas hatte er auch nicht.

„Achtung!“ Seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als er den Titanen neben sich bemerkte. Levi starrte in das weit aufgerissene Maul. Diese Viecher sahen doch alle komplett scheiße aus. Gerade, als der Titan mit seinem Kopf nach vorne stoßen wollte, um Levi zu fressen, klirrten hinter dem Monster Schwerter. Der Titan schwankte. Hanji balancierte mit einem Bein auf dessen Kopf. Das andere hatte sie ein Stück angezogen, um es nicht zu belasten. Sie stieß sich ab, wodurch der Titan nach unten gedrückt wurde. Levi fing seine Kameradin auf, als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder und setzte sie schließlich ab. Er hatte großen Respekt vor ihr. Selbst mit gebrochenem Bein war sie ungeheuer stark und mutig.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt.“, lachte die Braunhaarige.

„Wie lautet dein Plan?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Brachte so wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie. Seine Kameradin zeigte mit ihrer Klinge selbstbewusst Richtung Norden. „Wir gehen weiter! Wenn wir hier bleiben verschwenden wir nur Gas. Außerdem steigen unsere Chancen auf die anderen zu treffen, wenn wir ihnen soweit wie möglich entgegenkommen.“

„Falls sie nach uns suchen.“

„Das werden sie.“ Hanji steckte ihre Klingen zurück. „Erwin wird den stärksten Soldaten der Menschheit nicht einfach sterben lassen.“

Levi legte den Kopf schief. „Und den verrücktesten auch nicht.“

„Hä?“ Er ignorierte ihren fragenden Blick. „Du willst bestimmt über die Dächer weiter, damit wir nicht überrascht werden.“ Ihr Nicken bestätigte seine Annahme. „Wir müssen sparsam sein, denk dran.“

„Keine unnötigen Manöver, versprochen.“

„Gut.“ Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten war, dass sie ohne 3D Manöver hier festsaßen.

Leider kamen die beiden nur sehr mühselig voran. Zu viele Titanen kreuzten an diesem Tag ihren Weg. Ständig mussten sie gegen besonders große Exemplare kämpfen. Nach vier Stunden merkte man der Abteilungsführerin an, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. Sie ächzte mehr, als sie von Levi gestützt auf den Dächern entlang balancierte.

„Dort sind schon wieder zwei von der Sorte.“, stöhnte sie genervt.

Levi kniff die Augen zusammen. „Noch haben sie uns nicht bemerkt.“ Er lud seine Klingen nach. Seine letzten wie er feststellen musste. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber die Nacht abwarten.“ Als keine Reaktion folgte, sah er zur Braunhaarigen auf. Diese hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und eine Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn gedrückt. Ihr Gesicht war stark gerötet. Der Schwarzhaarige zischte abfällig. Dass Hanji Fieber bekam, hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Er schloss seine Augen, um besser denken zu können. Kämpfen konnte sie in diesem Zustand sicher nicht, also bleib ihnen nichts weiter übrig, als vorerst unterzutauchen. Gegen ihren Willen warf er Hanji über seine Schulter und kletterte in das nächstbeste Haus hinein. Glücklicherweise stand ein intaktes Bett darin. Es war zwar verstaubt, aber ausreichend für ein paar Stunden. Als die Abteilungsführerin sich wehren wollte, schlug er sie, so sacht er konnte, bewusstlos. Danach deckte er sie zu.

Seufzend setzte er sich an die Bettkante. Die Sonne stand nicht mehr all zu hoch. Wenn er es schaffte in zwei Stunden das Fieber zu senken, konnten sie weiter gehen. Er öffnete eine kleine Kommode und holte ein paar Laken heraus. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er einen Brunnen gesehen. Wenn dieser nicht ausgetrocknet war, konnte er die Tücher mit Wasser befeuchten. Dann mussten sie nicht ihr wertvolles Trinkwasser verschwenden.

Der Kleinere kletterte wieder auf das Dach hinauf. Die Titanen hatten sich ein Stück weit von ihnen entfernt. Er musste nur schnell genug sein, dann würde Hanji nichts zustoßen. Levi holte tief Luft, bevor er mittels 3D Manöver den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurück hastete. Während seines Fluges suchte er die Umgebung immer nach Titanen ab. Bisher schien es so, als sei zu denen, die sie auf dem Hinweg erledigt hatten, keine neuen hinzugekommen. „Das ist gut.“, sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. Sie konnten es schaffen. Sie schlugen sich wirklich wacker. „Ah, da ist er!“ Neugierig blickte er in die Tiefe hinab. Es war dunkel dort unten. Skeptisch schmiss er einen Stein in den Brunnen. Seine Augen erhellten sich und eilig kurbelte er den Eimer nach unten. Als der gefüllte Eimer wieder oben war, stopfte er die Tücher hinein und wetzte mit dem Eimer wieder zurück.

„Nicht doch!“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und flog knapp über den Boden, stellte den Trog ab und gab noch einmal Vollgas. Sein Blick klebte an dem Titanen, welcher gerade seine Pranke in das Haus steckte, in dem Hanji schlief. Flink wirbelte Levi über den Arm des Titanen. Dieser erwiderte nun seinen Blick. Hätte der Schwarzhaarige es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt, dass der Titan verärgert wirkte. Schnell schoss er einen Anker in die Wange des Titanen und steuerte auf dessen Rücken zu, als ihm das Gas ausging.


	5. Eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit gefällig

Levi hielt einen Moment die Luft an. Der Schwung reichte nicht, um es bis auf den Rücken zu schaffen und der Arm des Titanen regenerierte sich bereits wieder. Doch leider war er sowieso auf der Seite des gesunden Armes. Er landete auf dem Boden. Der Anker löste sich aus dem Titanenkörper und das Vieh beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Es streckte seine riesige Hand nach ihm aus, doch Levi entrann ihr knapp. Verzweifelt überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Der Schwarzhaarige entschied sich auf die Pranke des Titanen zu springen. Mit Hilfe seiner Klingen kletterte er den Arm hinauf. Er musste unbedingt an den Nacken kommen. Kampflos wollte er nicht einfach aufgeben. Als das Monster mit seinem Maul nach ihm schnappen wollte, sprang er ihm reflexartig entgegen und versenkte mit voller Wucht beide Klingen in dessen Augen. Da sich das Ungetüm nun schreiend die Augen reiben wollte, löste er die Klinge, auf der Seite des gesunden Titanenarmes, aus der Halterung. Nun baumelte er mit einem Schwert vor dem Titanenkopf, während dieser mit seiner Hand im Gesicht herumwischte. Levi biss die Zähne zusammen. Er musste jetzt irgendwie über den Kopf zur Rückseite gelangen. Ohne Gas und mit nur einem Schwert.

„Levi!“

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erblickte er Hanji, die ihn kreidebleich ansah. Sie kletterte über die Fensterbank und schoss ihre Haken in das riesige Monster. Deutlich langsamer als normal, flog sie auf es zu. Auf allen Vieren landete sie auf den Schultern des Wesens. Der Kleinere zog währenddessen seine Beine enger an den Körper heran und stieß sich von dem Titanen ab. Seine Klinge gab er auf. Unten angekommen beobachtete er, wie Hanji ihre Haken beide seitlich des Schwachpunktes festmachte und schließlich das Fleisch hinaus fetzte. Mit einem lauten Knall landete das Monster auf dem Boden. Die Braunhaarige hatte die Anker in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne hinausgezogen und sich einfach zur Seite fallen lassen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch anders, als erwartet, brach sie sich nicht das Genick. Sie blinzelte den Schwarzhaarigen mehrmals an, ohne wirklich zu realisieren, dass dieser sie wie so oft in den letzten Stunden, aufgefangen hatte. Auf ihn war Verlass.

Als Hanji das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es bereits tiefste Nacht. Wie beim letzten Mal, war alles verschwommen. Die Braunhaarige drehte ihren Kopf. Hoffte, ihre Brille zu entdecken. Sie streckte ihre Hand zu dem kleinen Schrank aus, der neben dem Bett stand und setzte ihre treuen und teuren Gläser wieder auf. Als ihre Sicht wieder klar war, musterte sie Levi, der neben ihr auf einem Stuhl ruhte. Sein Kopf zeigte Richtung Brust und er schnarchte leise. Die Abteilungsführerin war sich sicher, dass er erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit eingeschlafen sein konnte. Sonst würde auf dem Schrank neben ihr keine Kerze brennen. Der Kamin war auch angefeuert. Bei diesem Haus hatten sie wieder richtig Glück gehabt. Sie hob den Lappen auf, der von ihrer Stirn gefallen war. „Huch?“ Wieso hatte sie überhaupt einen nassen Lappen gebraucht? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie gar keine Hose mehr trug. Um ihre Waden hatte jemand feuchte Laken gewickelt. Dass ihr Kamerad sich so gut um sie kümmerte, rührte sie sehr. Er wirkte immer so kalt und unnahbar, doch er hatte ein gutes Herz. Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange. Es war ihr gerade ein inniges Bedürfnis dies zu tun.

„Was soll das werden?“ Verschlafen blinzelte er. Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz die Augen ausruhen, doch er musste wohl eingedöst sein. Irritiert musterte er Hanji, welche noch immer sein Gesicht tätschelte. „Geht es dir wieder besser?“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand, führte sie nach unten und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre, verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass ihre Temperatur gesunken war. Levi war Hanji nun gerade zugewandt und hielt unbewusst mit beiden Händen ihre linke Hand umklammert, während er sie eingehend musterte. „Du siehst auch nicht mehr wie eine Leiche aus.“

Die Braunhaarige schmunzelte. Das war wohl das charmanteste Kompliment, welches sie momentan von ihm erwarten konnte.

„Warum so stumm Brillenschlange?“ Levi schob eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zur Seite. „Ich dachte vorhin echt du verreckst. Kein Wunder, das Moblit immer so viel trinkt, bei deinen halsbrecherischen Aktionen.“

Sie befreite ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und entfernte langsam die Wadenwickel. Einfach nur, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Und was hattest du vorhin vor? Wolltest du dem Titanen einen Zungenkuss geben?“

Belustigt schnaufte der Kleinere. „Nein, ich will dir doch nicht deine Freunde ausspannen.“ Er klopfte auf seinen Gastank und Hanji verstand. „Meine Klingen sind auch alle.“

„Ich habe noch drei. Eine brach vorhin ab.“, überlegte sie laut. „Mein Gas sollte für morgen noch reichen.“

Frustriert rieb der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen. Ihre Lage war mehr als schlecht und das stank ihm gewaltig. „Warum dauert das bloß solange, bis die anderen kommen? Ist Erwin etwa wieder auf dem Scheißhaus eingeschlafen?“

Die Braunhaarige lachte. „Wenn du nicht da bist, kann er wenigstens in Ruhe kacken.“

„Ach hör doch auf.“ Er schnappte sich ihre Hose von der Stuhllehne und fädelte behutsam ihre Füße durch die Hosenbeine. Hanji hob ihre Beine ein Stück weit nach oben, damit Levi ihr die Hose hochziehen konnte, ohne dass sie aufstehen musste. Schnell stopfte sie ihr Hemd unter den Hosenbund und schloss den Reißverschluss. Levi zurrte derweil die Lederriemen ihrer Uniform fest, bevor er wieder die Schiene an ihrem linken Bein befestigte.

„Fertig.“ Ein wenig stolz auf seine Leistung, strich er von der Schiene ausgehend über ihren Oberschenkel, streifte dabei dessen Innenseite. Der Schwarzhaarige zupfte einen der Riemen zurecht, streichelte sie danach wieder gedankenverloren. Durch das Training waren ihre Beine sehr straff zudem hatte sie eine schlanke Taille. Was ihr an Oberweite fehlte, machten Becken und Po wieder wett, wie er fand. Ein leises Seufzen entwich Levis Kehle, als sein Blick über ihren Körper wanderte, sich jede Stelle genau einprägte. Frauen mit langen Beinen waren schon etwas Besonderes. Er selbst musste sich mit Kurzen zufrieden geben.

„Der Titan gestern hat mich genauso hungrig angesehen.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang teils Belustigung, teils Ärger mit. Hanji war nicht entgangen, dass Levis Hand bei ihren Worten ertappt gezuckt hatte. Aber seltsamerweise zog er sie nicht weg.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch lange nichts mehr zu beißen gehabt.“, entgegnete der Hauptgefreite mit einem Schlafzimmerblick, den sie nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Herausfordernd beugte sie sich weiter zu ihm vor. „Ich hatte leider auch schon lange keinen Mitternachtssnack gehabt.“

Levis Augen blitzten. „Ich persönlich bevorzuge eher vollwertige Mahlzeiten. Da habe ich länger etwas davon.“ Er kam ihr mit seinem Oberkörper entgegen.

„Hehehe…“ Ihre Nasenspitzen waren sich so nah, sie berührten sich fast. Hanji konnte jedes Wort auf ihrer Haut fühlen. Es war bereits das zweite Mal, dass sich wegen dem Kleineren ein wohliger Schauer auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete. „Aber jetzt zu speisen, könnte uns das Leben kosten.“

Levi brummte leise. Eine Hand wanderte zur Wange seiner Kameradin. Sie machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Er spürte eine extreme Hitze in seinem Körper aufwallen. „Die meisten Sterbenden bereuen die Dinge, die sie zu Lebzeiten nicht getan haben.“

Mit ihrem Mund näherte sich die Braunhaarige seinem Ohr und flüsterte ganz sanft. „Dann lass uns überleben.“

„Dafür müssten wir jetzt aber aufbrechen.“

Hanji grinste ihn an. Sie sah jedes einzelne Zahnrad in seinem Hirn arbeiten. Als ihr Kamerad schließlich mit einem genervten Zischen aufstand und seine Ausrüstung anlegte, lachte sie laut los.

„Du hast es gerade echt zu weit getrieben Vierauge!“ Die Angesprochene rollte sich vor Lachen auf den Bauch. Levis Gesicht glühte. Vor Wut oder vor Scham war egal, aber es war rot wie eine Tomate.

„Auf so eine Scheiße fährst du also ab?!“, meckerte er, während sie ihr 3D Manöver Gear anlegte.

Kichernd kommentierte sie: „Erst wenn die Scheiße richtig stinkt, ist sie gut. Haha!“ Verärgert verschränkte Levi die Arme vor der Brust. Der Titan hätte sie fressen sollen, dann wäre er jetzt wieder zu Hause. Als sich die Abteilungsführerin wieder eingekriegt hatte, reichte sie ihm ihre Gasflasche. Da sie geschwächt war und er sie sowieso tragen musste, sollte er im Notfall auch kämpfen können. Zusätzlich steckte sie ihm auch noch zwei Klingen zu. Die letzte behielt sie für alle Fälle. Da die beiden bereits viel zu viel Zeit vertrödelt hatten, beeilten sie sich das Haus zu verlassen. Sehr lange Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Der Hauptgefreite lief schneller als die Nacht davor und vermutlich kochte er immer noch vor Wut. Hanji seufzte leise.

„Hey Levi…Levi….Ey Levi hörst du mich?!“

Keine Reaktion.

„Na gut, dann schweig dich eben aus.“ Sie wusste genau, dass er sie hört, immerhin schrie sie praktisch in sein Ohr. „Meinst du die anderen finden uns bald?“

Er sagte nichts.

„Diese Nacht ist Vollmond. Ob es wohl Titanen gibt, die sich bei Mondlicht bewegen können?“

Stille.

„Mann Levi, du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass wir jetzt keine Zeit zum Pimpern haben!“ Erbost trommelte sie mit ihren Fäusten auf Levis Brust ein. „Jetzt sag endlich was! Levi!“

„Ich steh halt nicht drauf, wenn man stinkende scheiß Spiele mit mir spielt!“ Automatisch packte er sie etwas fester an. „Ich meine was soll das denn? Entweder du willst oder nicht. Und wenn du nicht willst, dann fang nicht damit an mir Appetit zu machen!“

„Du hast mich doch wie ein frisch gebratenes Stück Fleisch angesehen!“, konterte sie. „Verdammter Idiot!“

„Du dämliche Brillenschlange!“

„Notgeiler alter Bock!“

„Oh bin ich dir noch zu jung?“ Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du stehst ja eher auf noch ältere Männer wie Keith Shadis!“

„Oh du…!“ Abrupt  stoppten die beiden und wirbelten herum, als sie ein Rascheln neben sich vernahmen. Levis Körperhaltung versteifte sich. Angespannt beobachtete er den Ort, von dem er das Geräusch lokalisiert hatte. Hanjis krallte sich fester um seinen Hals. Sie atmete so leise wie möglich, hielt beinahe die Luft an. Könnten sie jetzt überhaupt kämpfen? Immerhin trug Levi sie auf seinem Rücken, wodurch seine Mobilität stark eingeschränkt war. Hinzu kam, dass ihr Vorrat an Gas und Klingen stark erschöpft war. Auf einmal tat es ihr Leid mit dem Hauptgefreiten gestritten zu haben. Sie würde es bereuen, sollte dies ihre letzte Unterhaltung gewesen sein. Das Rascheln in dem Busch wurde lauter und langsam setzte der Schwarzhaarige seine Kameradin ab, damit er nach seiner Waffe greifen konnte. Sie tat es ihm gleich, leise und vorsichtig. Urplötzlich krabbelte ein kleiner Fuchs aus dem Blattwerk hervor. Wie angewurzelt standen die zwei Soldaten da. Beobachteten, wie der Fuchs herumschnüffelte und im Anschluss daran davon lief. Möglich, dass er etwas Interessanteres gerochen hatte. Laut atmete Hanji aus. Sie hatte also doch ihre Luft angehalten gehabt. Der Kleinere fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „So viel Aufregung wegen eines Fuchses.“

„Aber dass er sich so weit in die Stadt hinein traut, wundert mich.“ Grübelnd steckte die Abteilungsführerin ihr Schwert weg.

„Die Tiere holen sich das Land zurück, das ihnen weggenommen wurde. Was das betrifft unterscheiden wir uns nicht von ihnen.“

„Worin besteht der Unterschied zwischen Mensch und Tier Levi?“

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. Er betrachtete Hanji, welche ihn mit großen fragenden braunen Augen ansah. „Tiere handeln rein instinktiv und triebgesteuert. Ihr Gehirn ist nicht dazu in der Lage über komplexe Sachverhalte nachzudenken. Wir Menschen können Situationen besser erfassen und unsere Entscheidungen auch auf rationaler Ebene fällen.“

„So? Ist das so, ja?“ Ihr Unterton hatte diesen _ich bin also im Recht, hatte ich das nicht vorhin gesagt_ Klang. Als dies dem Hauptgefreiten bewusst wurde, sah er mit verengten Augen nach unten. „Manchmal benehmen wir Menschen uns wie Tiere. Denken nur ans Essen und Saufen und wollen jedem niederen Trieb in uns nachgehen. Dann sind Menschen wieder geblendet von ihren Gefühlen, seien es nun gute oder schlechte.“ Er fuhr sich erneut nervös durch die Haare. „In solchen Momenten benehmen sie sich anders, als normalerweise und sind zu keiner vernünftigen Entscheidung mehr fähig. Es bedarf dann jemanden, der sie zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen holt. Wenn ich mich wie ein hirnloser Vollidiot benehme, dann musst du mir die Leviten lesen und wenn du neben dir stehst, dann helfe ich dir, dich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu besinnen.“

Hanji verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte überlegen. „Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung und mir tut es auch leid.“ Sie seufzte schwer. „Was ist nur mit uns los? Wir sind zwei Erwachsene Anfang dreißig, die sich streiten wie Kinder, die sich nicht einigen können, wer als nächstes fangen muss und sich deswegen gegenseitig Schlamm in die Haare schmieren.“

Ein zartes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Nicht nur, weil er den Vergleich passend fand, sondern auch, weil die Braunhaarige seine Entschuldigung verstanden hatte.

„Hach Levi ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich noch sagen soll. Ich werde gerade von meinen Gefühlen geleitet und alles was ich sage klingt seltsam.“ Geschickt schob sie ihre Brille nach oben. In der Hoffnung, dass ihr das Sprechen leichter fällt, wenn sie den anderen nicht mehr so deutlich erkennt. „Wir sind erwachsen und Erwachsene dürfen erwachsene Dinge tun und…“ Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte sie sich weg. „Du bist nicht die schlechteste Partie dafür.“

„Fein.“ Er verringerte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und beugte sich nach vorn. „Dann Essen wir, wenn wir wieder da sind. Gleich nach dem du gebadet hast und jetzt spring auf.“ Verwirrt nickte sie. Warum musste sie denn vorher baden? Wollte er etwa doch keine schmutzigen Sachen mit ihr anstellen? Hanji grinste in sich hinein. Der Kleinere gehörte sicher zu den Leuten die vor und nach dem Sex das Bett neu bezogen. Ach wie schön wäre es jetzt, im eigenen Bett zu schlafen? Überrannt von einer Welle der Trauer, rutschte ihr Kopf noch enger an den ihres Kameraden heran. Am liebsten würde sie ihn sofort erforschen, aber dafür mussten sie erstmal auf den Aufklärungstrupp treffen. Und ob dieser überhaupt losgezogen war, um sie zu finden, stand in den Sternen.


	6. Mit letzter Kraft

Hanji seufzte leise neben Levis Ohr, während sie wieder schweigend von ihm durch die Nacht getragen wurde. Der Schauer, welcher sich über seinen Körper ausbreitete, als ihr heißer Atem seine Haut streifte, bemerkte sie gar nicht. War sie doch gerade selbst zu stark abgelenkt von ihrem klopfenden Herzen und den negativen Gedanken, die sie heimsuchten. Verzweiflung plagte die Abteilungsführerin. Sie wusste zwar, wo sie sich gerade befanden, da sie die Gegend kannte, und sie wusste auch ganz genau, welcher Weg nach Hause führte, aber wie sie ohne Pferd lebend dorthin gelangen sollten, das war ihr noch ein Rätsel. Ihre Lage würde schon deutlich besser aussehen, wenn sie wenigstens zwei gesunde Beine hätte, da sie dann wesentlich schneller vorankommen würden. Immerhin hätten sie dann auch einen Dauerlauf übers freie Feld machen und sich tagsüber auf einem großen Baum verstecken können. Durchtrainierte Soldaten, wie sie, hätten das bestimmt geschafft. Aber in ihrem jetzigen Zustand…

Die Braunhaarige drückte ihren Kopf enger an die Schulter ihres Kameraden. Es war zum verrückt werden. Ihr fiel einfach kein guter Plan ein, wie sie dieses Abenteuer hier überstehen können. Und zu allem Übel kamen noch diese verwirrenden Gefühle, welche der Kleinere in ihr geweckt hatte, hinzu. Ist es normal, dass zwei Menschen zueinander finden, wenn sie sich in einer ausweglosen Situation befinden? Biologisch betrachtet neigen Lebewesen dazu nach Katastrophen einen stärkeren Sexualtrieb zu entwickeln, um ihre Art zu erhalten. Gut möglich also, dass das auf sie beide gerade auch zutraf. Andererseits fand sie ihn schon immer faszinierend. Seine Stärke hatte sie sofort beeindruckt. Außerdem hatte die Größere schon öfters das Gefühl gehabt, dass er ihre Sicht auf die Welt verstand und sie deswegen nicht verurteilte, auch wenn er sie hin und wieder als Abnorme bezeichnete. Ihre Verbindung war einzigartig. So richtig erklären konnte Hanji es selbst nicht. Es war halt einfach so, Punkt. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. Aber das der andere genauso empfand, darauf wäre sie nie gekommen.

Empfand er denn wirklich so? Die Aktion vorhin war doch hundert pro eine Anmache gewesen. Er hatte sie praktisch zwischen den Beinen gestreichelt ja?! Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dass sie ihm vorhin nicht total verfallen war, lag nur daran, dass der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Bein sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt hatte. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn geküsst. Verdammt, wenn sie nur daran dachte, kribbelten bestimmte Stellen an ihrem Körper. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie musste schnellstens an etwas anderes denken zum Beispiel an Katzenbabys. Ja genau Katzenbabys. Süß, klein und knuffig. Solange, bis sie ausgewachsen waren und einen im Schlaf auffraßen. Katzen waren das typische Haustier für Bosse, die sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnen, einen arrogant ansehen und dabei den Kopf ihrer Hauskatze kraulen. Die Braunhaarige musste plötzlich grinsen. Zu Erwin würde eine Katze sicher auch passen. Er behandelte einen zwar nicht, als wäre man der letzte Abschaum, aber er hatte eine Leidenschaft dafür, gute Ideen abzuwürgen. So wie letztens, als sie einen genialen Einfall zu alternativen Bekämpfungsstrategien der Titanen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran:

 

„…Und dadurch könnten wir herausfinden, ob die Titanen auf bestimmte Töne empfindlich reagieren.“, endete Hanji ihre Erklärung.

Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck lehnte Erwin sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf, schien nachzudenken. „Wenn sie durch bestimmte Tonhöhen gelähmt würden, wäre es leichter sie zu töten.“

Die Braunhaarige strahlte. „Ja und vielleicht würden sie sogar zu Boden sinken und sich die Ohren zu halten.“

„Dadurch würde unsere Aufgabe erheblich leichter werden, aber wo bekommen wir die Instrumente dafür her?“

„Naja…es gibt in der Hauptstadt doch bestimmt einen Musikinstrumentenbauer.“

„Und dann bräuchten wir eine erhebliche Anzahl an Instrumenten, um eine ohrenbetäubende Lautstärke zu erzeugen und nicht zu vergessen, dass wir den Soldaten Gehörschutz besorgen müssen.“

An Erwins Stimme erkannte sie, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief.

„Die Anschaffungskosten sind natürlich hoch.“, erklärte die Abteilungsführerin. „Aber bedenke doch nur, welchen Nutzen die Erkenntnisse, die wir daraus gewinnen, für die gesamte Menschheit haben werden.“

Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Die Rohstoffe die dafür benötigt werden, stehen auch nicht unbegrenzt zur Verfügung und das Volk wird es nicht akzeptieren, dass ihre Steuergelder für Musikinstrumente ausgegeben werden. Tut mir leid Hanji, aber den Vorschlag werde ich nicht durchkriegen.“

Hanji seufzte ergeben. „Hach Erwin, wie soll man motiviert arbeiten, wenn du alle meine Ideen abwimmelst.“

Der Kommandant brummte. Die Brillenträgerin war eine der wichtigsten Soldaten im Aufklärungstrupp. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu behindern, doch er konnte nun mal nicht alle Wünsche erfüllen. Wie überall hinter den Mauern mussten die Zahlen am Jahresende stimmen und allein ihre hohe Sterberate war dem Militär und den Menschen ein Dorn im Auge.

„Kann ich deine Motivation nicht fürs Erste mit etwas Kleinerem steigern?“

„Wie wäre es mit Geldern, um an neuer Ausrüstung zu forschen?“

„Noch etwas kleiner.“

„Ich könnte ein größeres Arbeitszimmer gebrauchen.“

„Du hast das größte Zimmer im Hauptquartier.“

„Oh wirklich?“ Nachdenklich kratzte sie sich am Kopf. „Ich brauch bald wieder eine neue Brille.“

„Du hast nächste Woche einen Termin.“

„Ach richtig. Hm…“

Leicht genervt kramte Erwin plötzlich etwas aus seiner Schublade hervor und schob es Hanji zu. „Hier zu deiner Motivation.“ Er musste das tun, sonst zog sich das Gespräch noch ewig hin.

Baff klappte der Braunhaarigen der Mund auf. „Versuchst du mich gerade mit Schokolade abzuspeisen?“

Der Blonde seufzte. „Ja…fürs Erste. Überleg dir, wie du das Experiment in einem kleineren Rahmen durchführen kannst und dann reden wir nochmal darüber, okay?“ Seine Haltung hatte gerade etwas Flehendes. Die Abteilungsführerin schnappte sich den Schokoriegel, salutierte und verließ schließlich das Büro. Sie hatte zwar nicht erreicht, was sie wollte, wurde aber auch nicht gänzlich abgewiesen. Auf der Grundlage konnte sie aufbauen.

Zurück in der Gegenwart, fragte sich die Größere, wieso sie sich eigentlich gerade jetzt an das Gespräch mit Erwin erinnerte. Brachte es sie doch bei keinem der Probleme, die sie hatte, weiter. Mit einem Mal, blitzten ihre Augen auf. Sie hatte doch damals die selbe Uniform an, wie jetzt, was bedeutete, dass sich an ihrem Körper die Nervennahrung befand, die sie jetzt benötigte, um eine Lösung für all ihre Sorgen zu finden.

Aufgeregt kramte Hanji in ihrer Jackentasche. „Hier irgendwo muss er doch sein.“ Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in diese Jacke gesteckt hatte.

„Hey…“ Levis Auge zuckte genervt. „Was machst du denn schon wieder Vierauge?“

Sie wechselte den Arm, um auf der anderen Seite zu wühlen. „Ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert. Ah hier ist er!“ Triumphierend hielt sie dem Kleineren den Schokoriegel unter die Nase.

„Wo hast du denn den her?“ Verblüfft nahm er ihr die Schokolade ab. „An so teures Zeug kommt ein normaler Mensch eigentlich nicht ran.“

„Haha! Den hat mir Erwin letztens gegeben.“ Die Braunhaarige brach die Süßigkeit entzwei. „Hier besiegeln wir damit unseren Frieden.“ Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, griff er sich das Stück und steckte es sich genüsslich in den Mund. Hanji tat es ihm gleich.

„Hmmmm ohja ahhh.“ Sie stöhnte förmlich wegen des umwerfend süßen Geschmacks. „Kaffeegeschmack. Hmmm….Viel besser als die normale aus der Stadt.“ Wenn sie mit den Nerven am Ende war, mutierte Hanji zum Süßigkeitenjunkie.

Levi genoss das Stück ebenfalls, allerdings nicht mit einer solchen Geräuschkulisse.

„Ha…das hab ich gebraucht.“ Ihre Stimmung wurde sichtlich besser und die negativen Gedanken verschwanden. „Jetzt bin ich wieder voller Power.“ Sie zeigte auf ein hohes Gebäude in der Ferne. „Dort müssen wir hin. Diese Pension hat drei Geschosse. Damit erreichen wir etwa eine Höhe von 12m und sind somit vor den meisten Titanen, die hier in der Gegend herum streunen, sicher.“ Die Größere kannte das Wirtshaus. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit vor dem Mauerfall bereits darin genächtigt.

Überrascht darüber, wie ein kleines Stück Schokolade Hanjis Kraftreserven aufladen konnte, nickte der Hauptgefreite. „Dann müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Es dämmert bereits.“ Nach seinen Worten nahm Levi die Beine in die Hand und beschleunigte seinen Schritt merklich. Seine Kameradin wirkte entschlossen wie nie zuvor. Sie spähte in eine Seitengasse und beobachtete gespannt, wie ein Titan sich zu regen begann. Die Erde bebte, kaum dass die Sonne hinterm Horizont hervortrat. Es war erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich, wie die Titanen von einer Sekunde auf die andere aktiv wurden. Die Geräuschkulisse um sie herum nahm an Lautstärke zu. Die Titanen trieben Morgensport, ja genau so musste es sein. Anders konnte man es nicht erklären, dass ein Großteil der Giganten in ihrer Nähe jäh zu rennen begann.

„Mist!“, zischte Levi, nachdem er einen Blick über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Fünf von diesen Viechern verfolgten sie bereits. Dabei war es doch kaum zehn Minuten her, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase gekitzelt hatten. Warum reichte das denn schon aus, um eine Horde Titanen zu wecken? Mit Hanji auf dem Rücken wich er zur Seite aus. Um ein Haar hätte eines der Monster sie mit der bloßen Handfläche erschlagen. Die Braunhaarige biss die Zähne zusammen. Um sie herum waren inzwischen mehr Biester, als in den gesamten letzten zwei Tagen. Sie haben geradewegs in ein Hornissennest gefasst.

„Es nützt nichts Levi! Wir müssen uns eine Schneise reinschlagen.“

„Verdammt!“ Er bremste scharf ab. Sah den Biestern in die Augen. „Ich weiß.“ Die Brillenträgerin ließ von seinem Rücken ab, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht stirbst!“, befahl ihr der Kleinere, ehe er geradewegs auf den Schädel eines Titanen zuflog. Fest umklammerte Hanji den Griff ihres 3D Manöver Apparates. Den letzten Rest Gas hatte sie Levi überlassen. Rennen konnte sie nicht, weil ihr linkes Bein gebrochen war. Sie war im Moment absolut wehrlos und konnte sich nur auf die Fähigkeiten ihres Kameraden verlassen, dem stärksten Krieger der Menschheit. Dieser schlachtete einen Titanen nach dem anderen ab. Levi tat dies mit einer ungeheuren Präzision und trotzdem wirkten seine Manöver nicht so schwungvoll wie sonst. Beunruhigt beobachtete die Abteilungsführerin, wie sich von Süden her weitere Titanen annäherten. Diese Wesen wirkten, als hätten sie seit Tagen nichts gegessen und zwei kleine Menschen würden sie vor dem Verhungern bewahren. Nun vielleicht fühlten sie wirklich so. Vielleicht kamen Titanen auch einfach Jahrhunderte ohne Nahrung aus, obwohl sie hungrig waren. Nur weil man Hunger hatte starb man nicht gleich. Viele Menschen in der Unterwelt mussten Hunger leiden. Für eine gewisse Zeit kam der Körper damit zurecht. Vielleicht war die Welt für Titanen genauso grausam, wie sie es für Menschen und auch für Tiere sein konnte. Für all jene denen es schlecht ging, war das Leben wie ein nie enden wollender Alptraum. Voller Schmerz, Gewalt und Furcht. Ohne Hoffnung darauf, dass es besser wird. Hoffnung! Genau dafür kämpfen sie. Für die Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Leben ohne Angst und Schrecken. Schnell hüpfte Hanji vorwärts. Sie durfte sich nicht zu weit von dem anderen entfernen, sonst war sie verloren.

Tapfer bahnte er ihnen einen Weg. Jede seiner Bewegungen führte er mit Bedacht aus, da das Gas fast alle war. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, wie die Größere sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte, würde sie jetzt von einem Titanen angegriffen werden. Es war noch so weit bis zur Pension und ob sie dort sicher waren, stand auch in den Sternen. Doch welche andere Wahl hatten sie noch? Kurz landete er auf dem Kopf eines besonders großen Titanen. Es sind nicht mehr so viele, wie am Anfang. Zwischen denen vor ihnen könnte er sich durchschlängeln, wenn er schnell genug war. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief ein und aus, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor er nach unten preschte und seinem Aussichtpunkt den Nacken aufschlitzte. Titanen Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Er hasste das wie die Pest, doch es verdampfte zum Glück wieder und hinterließ keine hässlichen Flecken. Levi schoss seine Anker in den Knöchel eines anderen Titanen und ließ das Seil schnell einfahren. Kurz bevor er an das Ungetüm herangekommen wäre, kappte er die Verbindung und stürzte auf seine Kameradin zu. In einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung warf er ihren Körper über seine Schulter und machte eine Kehrtwende. Perplex starrte die Brillenträgerin den Titanen hinterher, an denen sie vorbei zischten. So viele Titanen Füße, die sie hinter sich ließen, als sie knapp über dem Erdboden davon flogen. Diese Monster waren so groß, aber nicht flink genug, um sie zu schnappen. Levi schoss seine Anker nach oben in ein Fensterbrett. Sie mussten rauf und zwar schnell. Keine Zeit zum Trödeln. Fest presste er die Zähne aufeinander, als sich vor ihnen wieder ein Ungetüm aufbäumte und stach mit den beiden Klingen in die Augen des Wesens. Als er seine Klingen wieder hinaus zog, brachen sie entzwei.

„Levi!“ Erschrocken keuchte Hanji, als das vertraute Geräusch des 3D Manöver Apparates immer leiser wurde. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Für einen Moment schwebten die beiden auf einer Höhe mit dem Fenster. Mit dem letzten bisschen Gas, dass er hatte, verringerte der Kleinere den Abstand zu seinem Haken und nutzte den letzten Schwung, um durch die Fensterscheibe zu brechen. Levi presste den Kopf der Braunhaarigen an seine Brust und legte in diesem Zuge schützend seine Arme um sie. Mit einem kurzen Schmerzenslaut landeten sie auf dem harten Holzboden.

Die Dielen unter ihnen knarrten beim Aufprall. Langsam stützte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Ellenbogen vom Boden ab. Seine andere Hand drückte er noch gegen Hanjis Rücken, während diese vorsichtig zu ihm hinunter sah. „Levi ist alles bei dir in Ordnung?“ Sie rollte von ihm herunter. Überall waren Glasscherben verstreut. Angesprochener zischte, als er die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf fühlte. Das Adrenalin klang langsam ab. Erschöpft krochen sie zu einer Zimmerwand und lehnten sich gegen diese. Die Abteilungsführerin schmunzelte leicht. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte sie in den letzten Tagen ständig mit Levi zusammen auf dem Boden gesessen. Ob sie wohl nochmal die Möglichkeit haben wird auf einem Stuhl, nein, auf ihrem Bürostuhl sitzen und stundenlang Bücher wälzen zu können?

Der Kleinere atmete angestrengt. Etliche Schnittwunden zierten seine Haut. Hätte er keine Lederjacke an, wären es wohl noch mehr. Frustriert pfefferte er die abgebrochenen Klingen in die Ecke. Es störte ihn sehr, dass sie zerbrochen waren. Von draußen hörten sie das Murren der Titanen. Auch Schritte näherten sich wieder. Es schien so, als ob ihre Titanen Freunde nach und nach alle eintrudelten. Die Braunhaarige schluckte schwer. Sie waren hier zwar sehr weit oben, aber würde das wirklich reichen? Vielleicht hatte sie die Lage falsch eingeschätzt? Vielleicht hätten sie von Anfang an am selben Ort bleiben und auf ihre Freunde warten sollen? Dann hätten sie den Titanen wenigstens noch etwas Kampfkraft entgegen setzen können. Nicht nur, dass sie kein Gas mehr hatten, auch Levi wirkte sichtlich erschöpft von den Kämpfen und der ganzen Rennerei in den letzten Tagen. Immerhin trug er sie die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend. Das Gesicht der Abteilungsführerin glühte. Als ob sie nicht schon genug Probleme hätten, meldete sich jetzt auch ihr Fieber zurück. 

„Scheiße, das war´s dann wohl.“ Lächelnd schob Hanji ihre Brille nach oben. Wie sie in dieser Situation noch lächeln konnte, wusste sie selbst nicht, denn eigentlich hätte sie vor Angst schreien müssen. So wie viele andere Kameraden vor ihr. War sie wirklich schon so abgebrüht, dass selbst der Gedanke an ihren eigenen Tod ihr keine Angst mehr einjagte? „Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich nicht mal gedacht, dass ich heute überhaupt noch lebe.“ Ihr Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. „Aber zu verbluten wäre wohl angenehmer gewesen, als bei lebendigem Leibe gefressen zu werden.“

„Tch.“ Der Kleinere schnaubte. „Ein Danke hätte mir gereicht.“ Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Wunde an seiner Schläfe. „Haben wir wirklich kein Gas mehr?“

Hanji klopfte auf den leeren Gastank. „Wenn du keine eiserne Reserve mehr hast.“

Sie winkelte ihr rechtes Bein an und stützte ihren Arm auf dem Knie ab. Ihre andere Hand ruhte neben ihr auf dem Boden.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss erschöpft die Augen. Mit ihren letzten Gasreserven konnten sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in das oberste Stockwerk einer größeren Pension retten. Das dieses Gebäude höher, als die umliegenden Häuser war, war ein glücklicher Zufall, denn so rettete es sie davor, direkt von den Titanen verschlungen zu werden. „Wenn wir bis zur Nacht durchhalten, können wir von hier verschwinden.“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Aber ob wir es ohne Gas lebendig hinter die Mauer schaffen…“

Die Braunhaarige pustete hörbar Luft heraus. Die einzige realistische Überlebenschance bestände darin, einen Versorgungsstützpunkt zu finden. Allerdings war das Militär vor dem Fall von Mauer Maria in dieser Gegend nicht so stark angesiedelt und der Aufklärungstrupp selbst hatte erst vor einer Woche damit begonnen, in dieses Gebiet vor zu dringen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb am Fenster hängen. Die Sonne prallte durch das Glas in das Zimmer hinein.

„Bis zur Nacht dauert es noch ewig.“ Fahrig wischte sich Hanji über ihre verschwitzte Stirn. In der Zeit, die sie hier aushaaren mussten, könnten die Titanen der drei Meter Klasse, welche vor dem Gebäude lauerten, klettern lernen. Oder ein Titan der 10 Meter Klasse könnte sich zu seinen Kumpels gesellen. Gab es unter Titanen Freundschaften? Sie hatte schon öfter beobachtet, wie ein Titan den anderen angesprungen oder umgeschubst hatte, aber ob sich dahinter wohl eine Art von Zuneigung oder Abneigung befand? So viele offene Fragen und Rätsel, die sie gerne noch ergründen möchte. Doch die Zeit war ganz eindeutig gegen sie. Ihre Lider senkten sich leicht. Der Gedanke, was sie alles noch erforschen wollte, stimmte sie jetzt doch melancholisch. Hanji zog ihre letzte Klinge heraus. Ihr von Trauer befallenes Gesicht spiegelte sich darin wieder. „Zur Not könnten wir dem Ganzen immer noch vorzeitig ein Ende setzen.“ Ihre Worte und ihre gefühlte Hilflosigkeit könnten auch dem sich anbahnenden Fieber geschuldet sein. Sie wusste es nicht. Die Braunhaarige wunderte sich selbst, dass sie so dachte. Es entsprach nicht ihrer Art.

Die Abteilungsführerin zuckte leicht, als Levi seine Hand auf ihre legte und sie ernst dabei ansah. Lange Zeit sagte er nichts, sondern sah sie nur an. Schon oft hatte Hanji sich gewünscht, dass Levi leichter zu durchschauen wäre. Doch für jemandem aus dem Untergrund war es wohl die beste Strategie undurchschaubar zu bleiben.

„Sag etwas und starr mich nicht bloß an Levi.“ Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen. Warum flüsterte sie? Vielleicht hatte sie Angst davor, dass er seine warme Hand wieder wegziehen könnte. Immerhin hatte sie in dieser Lage etwas Tröstliches.

 „Hanji….ich…“ Er zögerte. Erwartungsvoll starrten sie einander in die Augen. Es war vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass sie das tun konnten. Würden sie doch bald von ewiger Dunkelheit umhüllt werden, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht. Keiner wagte es zu blinzeln oder sich zu bewegen. Dieser Moment dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit. Wenn Hanji die Nerven zum Nachdenken gehabt hätte, hätte sie gedacht, Levi hätte vergessen was er sagen wollte oder wäre mitten im Satz eingeschlafen. Doch als er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte, klirrte es neben ihnen plötzlich. Eine weitere Fensterscheibe zerbarst.

„Das war´s dann wohl.“


	7. Eine besondere Bindung

Das Fenster klirrte und die Scherben verteilten sich im Raum. Eine riesige Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt. Wäre ihre Lage nicht so aussichtslos gewesen, hätte Levi sich daran gestört. Doch nun starrte er einfach nur gebannt auf den aufgewirbelten Dreck. Zu erschrocken, um sich zu rühren. Er spürte, wie Hanjis Hand sich um den Griff ihrer Klinge verkrampfte. Hatte sie ihren Kampfgeist also doch noch nicht komplett aufgegeben. Das beruhigte ihn. War das doch schließlich die Hanji die er kannte. Doch was konnten sie jetzt noch gegen ihre Feinde ausrichten? Der Schwarzhaarige knirschte mit den Zähnen. Selbst er konnte mit nur einem Schwert keinen Titanen töten, da sich die Wunden sofort wieder verschließen, wenn man den Nacken nicht mit einem Hieb heraus schnitt. Fliehen konnten sie auch nicht. Immerhin befanden sie sich bereits im obersten Stock und ohne Gas kamen sie auch nicht auf das Dach hoch. Aber auch dort wären sie nicht lange sicher. Es gab schließlich genügend Titanen, die 15m groß waren. Unbewusst drückte er die Hand seiner Kameradin fester. Wie sollte er sie bloß mit einem Schwert beschützen? Ihm wäre beinahe das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, als er die Braunhaarige damals verletzt am Boden liegen sah und trotzdem konnte er ihren Tod jetzt nicht verhindern?! Wo sie solange durchgehalten hatten. War dieses Leben etwa nur ein schlechter Witz?

Der Nebel wurde langsam weniger, weshalb der Hauptgefreite in die Hocke ging. Wenn er die Titanen nicht töten konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens den Arm abschneiden. Sofern es nicht zu viele auf einmal wurden, könnten sie so eine Weile durchhalten. Sein Körper spannte sich an. Optimistisch war er nie gewesen, aber welche andere Chance blieb ihnen noch? Wenigstens hatte er in seinen letzten Stunden auf Hanji aufpassen können. So, wie Moblit es immer tat. Ein schwacher Trost, sollte man meinen, aber er genoss es, auf seine Kameradin achtzugeben. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Sie strahlte eine ganz besondere Aura aus. Außerdem war sie wirklich hübsch. An manchen Tagen konnte er sie stundenlang angucken, ohne dass ihm langweilig wurde. Meistens fehlte ihm nur leider die Gelegenheit dazu.

Ob man es wohl als Glück im Unglück betrachten konnte, dass er sie dadurch, dass sie hier gemeinsam festsaßen, ausgiebig beim Schlafen beobachten konnte? Levi hoffte inständig, dass ihr seine Blicke nicht aufgefallen waren. Denn vernarrtes Anstarren von Personen wirkte auf die meisten Menschen seltsam. Und seine Kameradin sollte ihn nicht für einen perversen Sonderling halten. Wobei das nun auch keine Rolle mehr spielte. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass er sich ausgerechnet in so einer Situation Gedanken darüber machte, was die Frau neben ihm von ihm hielt. Gefühle waren echt komisch.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell zu Ende geht.“, flüsterte die Abteilungsführerin mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Kameraden. Sie schluckte hart. „Wenn die Titanen von unten durch die Tür eingedrungen wären, hätte mich das weniger überrascht, aber das einer von der ganz großen Sorte so schnell hier ist…“ Ob man das wohl als dummen Zufall betrachten sollte? Möglicherweise war sie auch einfach nur vom Pech verfolgt. Erst rannte ihr Pferd weg, dann wurde sie schwer verletzt, das Licht hat sich als Spiegelung herausgestellt und ihre Ausrüstung war schlussendlich unbrauchbar geworden. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. „Ob man mit der Klinge tief genug ins Fleisch kommt, wenn man sie in der Mitte bricht?“

„Wenn wir an den Schwachpunkt kommen würden…“, meinte der Hauptgefreite ohne sie anzusehen.

„…wäre es zumindest einen Versuch wert.“, beendete Hanji den Satz. „Nur leider wird das ohne Gas nicht möglich sein. Verdammt!“ Welche anderen Alternativen hatten sie noch? Ihr Kopf glühte und das nicht nur wegen des sich anbahnenden Fiebers. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie unter Zeitdruck eine gute Strategie entwickelt hätte, aber welcher Einfall konnte sie, aus dieser Situation unter den gegebenen Bedingungen, noch retten?

Die Wolke vor ihnen verflüchtigte sich und man konnte endlich erkennen, was in das Haus eingedrungen ist. Der Eindringling hielt schützend seine Arme vors Gesicht. Seine Schwerter waren zerbrochen und Dampf stieg von ihnen auf, weil das Blut von verendenden Titanen an ihnen klebte. Als die Sicht besser wurde, richtete die Gestalt sich auf und suchte mit den Augen hektisch den Raum ab. Auf den Dielen waren überall Glassplitter verteilt. Einige davon piksten durch seine Kleidung, andere hatten dünne Schnittwunden auf seinen Händen hinterlassen. Der Eindringling bemerkte, dass ein zweites Fenster zersplittert war. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er dies nicht eher bemerkte. Hätte er sich so doch ein paar kleine Verletzungen erspart. Sein Blick traf den der beiden Soldaten, die in der Ecke hockten. Als der ungebetene Gast mit einem Klirren seine defekten Klingen zu Boden gleiten ließ, klappte der Braunhaarigen der Mund auf. Ihr war, als hätte ihr Herz einen Moment ausgesetzt. Doch schlug es dafür nun umso schneller. Auch Levi wirkte überrascht. Konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen.

„Eh…Erwin!“ Pure Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und auch dem Angesprochenen schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, als er die beiden erblickte.

„Ihr lebt…“ Er kam auf sie zu. „Endlich hab ich euch gefunden.“ Kurz musterte er sie. „Seid ihr wohlauf?“ Der Schwarzhaarige löste sich aus seiner Starre und richtete sich auf. Als er stand, half er seiner Kameradin dabei vom Boden hoch zu kommen.

„Hanji ist verletzt.“, antwortete der Kleinere auf seine Frage.

„Mein Bein ist wahrscheinlich bloß angebrochen.“, winkte die Abteilungsführerin ab. „Aber wir haben kein Gas mehr.“ Erwin nickte und lud eine Pistole, welche er aus seiner Jacke hervorkramte. Er lugte aus dem Fenster, durch das er hineingelangt war und feuerte schließlich das Leuchtsignal ab.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um euch gemacht.“ Der Blonde steckte die Pistole weg, während er erzählte. „Eld meinte, dass du nochmal umgedreht wärst, als das Signal zum Rückzug gegeben wurde und auch Moblit hat so etwas erwähnt.“

Die Abteilungsführerin verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass ihr alle hier her kommen musstet. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür.“

Erwin musterte sie kurz nachdenklich. Was auch immer sie angestellt hatte, sie schien es zu bereuen. „Wir können später darüber reden, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Die anderen werden gleich hier sein.“ Seine beiden Kameraden begutachteten die dampfenden Titanen vor der Pension, während sie den Worten des Kommandanten lauschten. Von weitem sahen sie einen der zehn Meter Klasse näher kommen. Die beiden tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Bis zur Nacht hätten sie niemals überlebt.

„Danke Erwin.“ Trotz seiner ernsten Miene konnte man in Levis Gesicht Erleichterung erkennen. Der Kommandant lächelte. Er mochte seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen, doch wie hätte er zwei seiner besten Freunde einfach so im Stich lassen können?

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“ Erwartungsvoll sah die Braunhaarige den Kommandanten an.

„Ich habe einfach an den Orten gesucht, wo die meisten Titanen waren.“ Hanji merkte, wie Erwin mit einer kleinen kaum sichtbaren Augenbewegung Levi etwas mitteilte. Dieser verstand die Zeichensprache. Erst Jahre später verriet er ihr, dass der Blonde damit ausgedrückte, dass Mike sie gerochen hatte. Wodurch er ihren Aufenthaltsort stärker eingrenzen konnte.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.“ Er wechselte die Klingen und machte sich zum Angriff bereit. „In Zukunft beeile ich mich mehr.“ Schnell schoss der Blonde einen Haken in die nächst beste Häuserwand und sprintete los.

Die Braunhaarige lachte plötzlich laut und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf die sich nähernden Soldaten. „Team Levi eilt uns zur Hilfe.“

„Tse.“ Er schmunzelte sacht, als er seine vier Mitstreiter in der Ferne erkennen konnte. Der Arm der Abteilungsführerin ruhte auf seinen Schultern, da sie sich bei ihm abstützte. Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete die Größere. Wild winkte sie seinem Team zu. Erleichterung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Pure Erleichterung. Im Vergleich zu vorhin, war sie wie ausgewechselt. Was auch gut war, wie er fand, denn wenn Hanji glücklich war, konnte er es auch sein. Müde lehnte er seinen Kopf nach hinten, spürte so die Wärme, welche der Arm seiner Kameradin ausstrahlte, etwas mehr in seinem Nacken. Sie lebten noch und sie würden auch diesmal überleben, dessen war er sich sicher.

Mit überschaubaren Verlusten hatte der Aufklärungstrupp die Mission zur Rettung ihrer verschollenen Kameraden erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Team Levi bewunderte ihren Käpt´n noch mehr, als vorher, da er mit den beschränkten Ressourcen, die sie hatten, solange im Titanengebiet überleben konnte. Außerdem hatte er es drei Tage lang mit Hanji allein auf Mission ausgehalten, ohne ihr aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Für all jene Soldaten, die die Brillenträgerin als seltsam abstempelten, war dies eine wahre Meisterleistung. Selbst Moblit hielt das nur mit einer beträchtlichen Menge Alkohol aus. Doch Levi hatte kein Problem mit Hanji. Er hatte noch nie eines gehabt. Sie konnte einem ein Ohr abkauen und ihre Art von Titanen zu schwärmen war eigenartig, aber sie hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die ihn faszinierte. Die Abteilungsführerin war talentiert und gerissen. Nach außen hin strahlte sie immer eine positive Aura aus, wenn man sie jedoch näher kannte, lernte man auch ihre skrupellose Ader kennen, durch die sie imstande war Menschen zu foltern, wenn es sein musste.

Wenige Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr wanderte Levi durch das Lazarett im südlichen Bezirk von Mauer Rose. Von den Schnittwunden, die er erlitten hatte, waren nur noch ein paar Kratzer zu erkennen, weshalb er selbst nur einen sehr kurzen Aufenthalt hier gehabt hatte. Allerdings war er diesmal auch nicht hier, um selbst behandelt zu werden, sondern um jemanden zu besuchen. Zielsicher steuerte er das Zimmer an, in dem besagte Person lag und klopfte an die Tür. Als er hinein gebeten wurde, betrat er den sterilen Raum.

„Oi Levi, schön dass du da bist!“ Die Größere strahlte ihn an. Sie legte das Buch beiseite, welches sie bis eben gelesen hatte. Natürlich war er hier um Hanji zu besuchen. Alles andere würde doch keinen Sinn ergeben. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Die Genesung seiner Kameradin schien gut voranzuschreiten. Sie strotzte förmlich vor Energie.

„Na Vierauge, wie geht es dir heute?“ Er betrachtete die junge Frau im Krankenbett. Ihr Bein war eingegipst und der Arzt hatte ihr acht Wochen Bettruhe verordnet. Der Knochen wurde operativ wieder zusammen geflickt. Die Details kannte der Kleinere nicht, aber klar war, dass Hanji das Bein notgedrungener Weise viel zu stark beansprucht hatte.

„Schon viel besser, danke.“ Die Braunhaarige beobachtete den Anderen dabei, wie er einen Stuhl ran schob und sich zu ihr setzte. Er legte ihr ein Tablett auf den Schoss. „Für dich, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst.“

Tief atmete sie den Geruch des frisch gekochten Reis ein. Seit der OP hatte sie nur Suppe gegessen. Hanji war nicht verfressen, aber für einen durchtrainierten Soldaten war das arg wenig. Wenn sie gesund werden wollte, brauchte sie schon etwas Ordentliches zwischen den Zähnen. Gierig schob sie den ersten Löffel in ihren Mund hinein. Währenddessen füllte der Schwarzhaarige zwei Tassen mit Tee und legte der Abteilungsführerin ihre Schmerztablette bereit. Er tat dies jeden Tag, seitdem sie aufgewacht war. Der Kleinere fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür zu sorgen, dass es seiner Kameradin bald besser ging. Außerdem wollte er in ihrer Nähe sein.

„Ich habe Erwin übrigens gefragt, ob ich beim nächsten Mal einen Titanen fangen darf.“, schmatzte sie zwischen zwei Bissen.

Überrascht weiteten sich Levis Augen. „Was hat er dazu gesagt?“

 Ein trauriges Seufzen folgte. „Er hat es eiskalt abgelehnt. Wäre zu gefährlich sagt er.“

Nickend schlürfte der Hauptgefreite seinen Tee. „Er hat Recht.“

„Ach Levi! Jetzt fang nicht damit an.“ Sie legte das Tablett beiseite und schluckte ihre Tablette.

„Es sterben auch so genug.“

„Aber wir müssen doch noch so viel über die Titanen herausfinden!“ Ihre verrückte Ader zeigte sich wieder. „Und die ganzen Experimente, die ich geplant habe…wenn ich sie an einzelnen Titanen durchführen kann, dann bewegt sich das sogar in dem von Erwin gewünschten kleinen Rahmen.“ Ein verrücktes Lachen folgte. Warum war Levi nochmal hier? Ach ja, er sorgte sich um Hanji.

Sie stoppte abrupt. „Ah da fällt mir ein, wolltest du mir nicht noch etwas sagen?“

Er legte den Kopf schief, nippte wieder an seiner Tasse. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?“

„Na neulich…“, fing sie an. „Als wir in dem Haus festsaßen. Bevor Erwin durch das Fenster gerauscht war, wolltest du mir noch was sagen.“ Sie hatte den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippe gelegt, als sie sich an die Situation zurück erinnerte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte zu lange gezögert, deswegen konnte er seinen Satz damals nicht beenden. „Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, was du mir mitteilen wolltest.“

Der Hauptgefreite drehte verlegen seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Hat sich bereits erledigt. Vergiss es einfach wieder.“

Ruckartig zerrte Hanji Levi am Kragen zu sich hinunter. Sie starrte ihm mit ihrer _Ich will das jetzt unbedingt wissen_ Miene an. „Jetzt spuck es schon aus du Miesepeter.“ Einer Kranken sollte man doch keine Wünsche abschlagen. Wie schlimm konnte das überhaupt sein, dass er es ihr nicht mehr sagen wollte?

„Hm?“ Ihre Augen wurden noch größer. Der Kleinere konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er es süß fand, wenn sie dieses dümmliche erwartungsvolle Gesicht machte. Er seufzte erlegen. „Also schön ich sage es dir, aber heul hinterher nicht wie ein kleines Baby.“

„Warum sollte ich?“, schnaufte die Braunhaarige. Als ob sie das jemals getan hätte. Verwundert darüber, dass sich der Andere verlegen durchs Haar fuhr, lockerte sich ihr Griff um sein Hemd.

„Hanji ich werde dir das nur dieses eine Mal sagen, also hör gut zu.“ Er schaute ihr in ihre großen Rehbraunen Augen. Die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlten war einfach unglaublich. „Hanji ich pass auf dich auf. Solange ich lebe, pass ich auf dich auf, also lass uns aufstehen und kämpfen!“

Die Größere blinzelte ein paar Mal. Was war das eben gewesen? Sie konnte seine Worte nicht so recht einordnen. Sie klangen so schön. Sie weckten das Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihr. Etwas, dass sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Nein das war falsch. Als sie aneinander gekuschelt schlafen mussten, hatte sie es auch schon gefühlt. Diese Wärme. „Du sagst so schöne Worte und ziehst dabei so ein finsteres Gesicht.“ Sie senkte ihren Kopf und ließ seinen Kragen los.

„So bin ich halt.“, kommentierte er trocken.

„Danke.“, flüsterte Hanji leise. „Ohne dich würde ich mir jetzt die Radieschen von unten angucken. Also Danke für alles.“  Es stimmt, wäre der Schwarzhaarige damals nicht umgekehrt, hätte sie sich im inneren eines Titanen wiedergefunden. Eine grauenhafte Vorstellung, doch zum Glück war er da gewesen. Und selbst, als die Lage komplett ausweglos erschien, hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Diese Erkenntnis machte sie glücklich. Überrascht hob sie ihren Kopf wieder, als Levi sie an stupste. Er lächelte ganz leicht. Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch und doch konnte sie es erkennen.

„Danke.“, sagte er.

„Danke wofür?“

„Danke, dass du noch lebst.“

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. Wie hätte sich ihre Beziehung entwickelt, wenn sie dieses Abenteuer niemals erlebt hätten? Würden sie sich trotzdem so nahe stehen? Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, bei seinen Worten. Würde es das auch, wenn sie sich nicht zusammen hätten durchschlagen müssen? Ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer prägte ihre Beziehung nachhaltig. Sie vertrauten einander so sehr, dass sie gegenseitig ihre Rücken decken würden, wenn es erforderlich wäre. Die beiden verband nun etwas ganz Besonderes. Etwas, dass eventuell nur zwei Abnorme wie sie fühlen konnten. Etwas, was man nur verstehen konnte, wenn man es schon selbst einmal gefühlt hat. Absolutes Vertrauen in die andere Person, in ihre Fähigkeiten und Worte.

Hanji nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Es verwirrte ihn, das erkannte sie sofort, obwohl sich seine Mimik kaum änderte. Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge, ehe sie Levi einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Ein Kuss voller Vertrauen und Liebe. Ein Kuss der nur möglich war, weil sie beide noch lebten.


	8. Epilog

„Aua, Levi das tut weh!“ Schreiend versuchte Hanji Levis Hände von ihrem Kopf wegzuschlagen, doch dieser massierte weiter eifrig Shampoo in ihr Haar.

„Dann hör auf rum zu zappeln!“ Vor Wut drückte er etwas fester zu als beabsichtigt, wodurch seine Kameradin nur noch lauter quengelte. „Wenn du mehr auf dich achtgeben würdest, müsste ich das nicht tun.“ Er schnappte sich die Brause und spülte den Schaum aus ihrem Haar. Die Abteilungsführerin kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Sache mit dem Waschen doch tatsächlich ernst genommen und sie gewaltsam in das Bad geschleppt.

„Hä? Was machst du denn nun noch?“ Schon wieder verrieb er irgendeine Seife auf ihrem Kopf.

„Haarspülung.“, sagte er nur.

„Haarspülung? du hast die Haare doch gerade abgespült!“ Sie sah nicht, wie der Andere die Augen verdrehte. „Warum seifst du sie nochmal ein, wenn du schon gespült hast?“

„Zur Pflege und zum Schutz und jetzt halt endlich still Vierauge!“ Durch ihr Rumgehampel in der Badewanne wurde nur seine Schürze, und auch alle anderen Sachen die er trug, nass. Es kotzte ihn an, aber es war bitter nötig. „Und jetzt beug dich nach vorn, damit ich dir deinen Rücken schrubben kann.“

Hanji warf einen verwirrten Blick über die Schulter und erschrak, als sie die riesige Bürste sah, die der Kleinere in der Hand hielt. „Mit dem Ding?! Willst du mir meine Haut abschälen? Levi!“

„Halt still verdammt!“ Sie rangelten noch eine ganze Weile hin und her, bis der Schwarzhaarige endlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Das Bad glich einem Schlachtfeld. Überall nur Pfützen und Schaum. Doch wenigsten duftete Hanji nun wieder angenehm. Die Abteilungsführerin störte sich nicht daran, dass er sie beim Abtrocknen beobachtete. Sein ernster Blick ließ wie immer keine Emotionen erkennen.

Zufrieden schlüpfte die Braunhaarige wieder in ihre Kleidung. „So damit, wäre das für die nächsten zwei Wochen auch erstmal erledigt.“ Sie hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Danke Putzfreak.“

„Oi Brillenschlange!“ Entsetzt sprang er auf. „Du kannst doch nicht erst in zwei Wochen wieder baden!“ Mit einem entschlossenen Blick funkelte sie ihren Kameraden an. Sie löste damit eine Debatte aus, in der es darum ging, wie wichtig es war auf Reinlichkeit zu achten.

Ihre Diskussion führten sie auf dem Flur beim Gehen weiter. Die verwirrten Blicke ihrer Kameraden, die sie gemeinsam aus dem Bad kamen sahen, interessierten sie nicht. Wenn sie miteinander redeten, waren sie in ihrer eigenen Welt. Eine Welt in der es für die Menschen noch Hoffnung gab. Hoffnung auf wahre Freundschaft. Hoffnung auf Freiheit. Hoffnung auf den Sieg der Menschheit. Ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse, und der Kampf gegen die Titanen, hatten die beiden Kameraden fest zusammen geschweißt. Sie verstanden sich auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Auf andere wirkte ihr Umgang miteinander oft ruppig, doch wussten sie, wie der andere es meinte. Aber ganz egal, wie gut sie sich verstanden, bei einer Sache war sich Levi zu hundert Prozent sicher: Beim nächsten Mal würde er sie bewusstlos schlagen, bevor er sie badet. Ihr Gezeter hielt ja der stärkste Krieger nicht aus.

„So aber nun zum angenehmen Teil des Abends.“ Hanji öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war staubig und unaufgeräumt, aber sie fühlte sich wohl darin. „Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen, dass wir zum Essen verabredet sind.“

Seine Augen leuchteten für den Hauch einer Sekunde auf. Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie in die dunkle Kammer hinein. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“ Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Wenn er Glück hatte, gab es morgen auch noch Frühstück im Bett, aber jetzt wollte er erstmal den Hauptgang genießen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war auch schon meine kurze Geschichte gewesen. Sie ist nicht perfekt und vielleicht hätte ich sie nochmal überarbeiten müssen, aber da ich sie vor längerer Zeit bereits auf einer anderen Seite gepostet habe, habe ich nur ganz kleine Änderungen vorgenommen.  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.  
> Vielleicht fühlt sich auch jemand motiviert, nun selbst eine Levihan Fanfic zu schreiben. Wer weiß?
> 
> Vielleicht liest man sich mal wieder.  
> Bis dahin.
> 
> LG  
> Psychoqueen


End file.
